Is it really that hard to notice me!
by Smileyface9603
Summary: You're suppose to read the instruction when you get a new toy, right? Well, what if two idiots threw the 'toy' at each other and it's really magic potions? How can someone notice they've changed if they're both going somewhere alone? And when the hell will they turn back again? Nalu and Gruvia!
1. Not what we expected

**Hey Guys! So I told my friend about this idea and she said... well it would ruined the story :P**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is own by the amazing and badass Hiro Mashima who made us all hate and love him at the same time! The feels man, the feels! XD**

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Mira called after receiving a package from a popular magic store. "I just got the newest magic items in all of Fiore! They're a guarantee to work at the highest quality!" She put the box on a guild table and the members of Fairy Tail gathered as she opened it to show numerous different bottles, little boxes and knick knacks inside.

"Woah! Look at all this stuff!" Lucy said amazed while the other members shared their opinion and amazement

"Look at this one!" Wendy said reaching down to pick up a lacrima that shined different colours when it's hit by the light

"So pretty!" Wendy gasped "Indeed" Carla agreed, flying next to her

"That one is used for parties. It's more brighter when light is hitting it directly and it's dark. It goes with this music lacrima as well" Levy explained, showing her the music lacrima

"Cool!" Wendy beamed, Carla smiling and nodded her head in agreement

"Carla Look!" turning curiously to find Happy coming to her with what looks like a fish shape lacrima that smells like, what'd do you know, Fish.

"Isn't it neat!It's a fish shape lacrima that smells like delicious fish!" Happy said showing it to her. "Why did they even make something like that?!" Carla said covering her nose like some of the other guild members.

"Oh My!" Erza said and picked up something in the box and held it close to her face "It's a cake shape lacrima that smells of delicious strawberry cake! My prays have been answered!" Erza said smelling it like a drug along with Happy with his fish lacrima "Aye!" Happy breathed out

"I think... they were the reasons it was made..." Lucy said sweat dropping at them with Carla, Wendy and Levy. "You think...?" Carla said

"Look here is one more box!" Lisanna said walking carefully to the table and opened it once it was down safely. They started taking out the items inside when two male arms grabbed two bottles before they were checked.

"What you'd say Ice Pick?!"

"You're dumber than you're letting on Fire Dits!"

The two males, if you haven't already guessed it, Natsu and Gray, threw the little bottles at each other and hit them both straight in the chest

"Damn, It's Glass! Now I'm all scraped up thanks to you, Ash Brains!" Gray scowled at Natsu who smashed his head into his. "How is this my fault, Frostbite?! Try wearing a shirt once in awhile!"

"You're one to talk! All you're wearing is an opened vest! Couldn't you have weared your closed one?!"

"I can close my vests if I wanna! You on the other hand-!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, grabbing the two boys' heads and smashing them together, leaving them lying on the floor with a huge animated bump on their heads that smoked a little "You're ruining the lovely smell of strawberries!" Erza said, eyes sparkling as she held the lacrima up again.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about something else, Erza?" Levy said worriedly but still with a 'that's-all-you're-thinking-of?' tone. "We didn't get to check the bottles before you thrown them, something bad could happen" Lisanna said worriedly. "The bottles didn't have a label on them so it's not like you could have telled in the first place" Gray shrugged after they got up. "But they had a symbol on the bottle that said what the are and for the little part that I saw it was supposed to be used carefully" Mira explain and Gray went paled and looked down at his chest that was covered with blue and some highlights of purple liquid. "Gah! Get this thing off me!" Gray shouted as he tried to wipe off the liquid with his hands while Natsu just looked at him like he was an idiot which he thought he was and didn't do anything to get rid of the pink with green highlight liquid on his bare chest.

"Here Gray-sama!" Juvia came up to him with a white towel and started rubbing his chest, blushing "Wait a minute..." Juvia stared at his chest then sniffed it. "What the hell Juvia?! Don't sniff me!" Gray pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders and Juvia giggled a little. "What's so funny?" Gray questioned with a raised brow. "It's not just a potion that you thrown" Juvia smiled and their friends looked at her questionably "It's ladies perfume that you've thrown at each other" she laughed and everyone burst out laughing. "WHAT?!" Gray and Natsu shouted trying to get the perfume off.

Lucy sniffed the air by Natsu and started laughing harder "You smell nice Natsu. So feminine" Lucy giggled "Oi! Not Funny!" Natsu shouted then he picked up on two males laughing that irritation the shit out of him. "Now you smell like you act now Dickheads!" Laxus laughed. "Salamander's hair was girly enough! Now he smells like one! Guess you're now Sal-ly-mander!" Gajeel laughed out and their laughters got louder as they had to hang on to each other to stop from falling off their seats.

"Basssstarrrrrdssssss!" Natsu growled out as his head started to smoke. "Just go to the showers to wash it off Natsu" Lucy giggled. "No Way! If I go out here smelling like this, I'll have to move from Magnolia!" he fought back. "She meant the showers in the guild Flame Tard" Gray sighed out with a 'so-stupid' tone with a face that complemented it. "Oh Yea! Great Idea Luce!" Natsu smiled toothy at her. "No prob, Sallymander!" she joked with a little blush on her face. "Luuucce!" Natsu growled out, chasing her all over the guild.

 ***Time Skip!***

"I smell like a man again!" Natsu grinned as he stretched his hands over his head, sitting in his seat next to Lucy and Happy seated on the table. "So when's the wedding?" Gajeel asked from Levy side and made Gray spit out the water he was drinking in some random guy's face from the seat on Levy's right with Juvia next to him. "What the hell are you talking about dumbass?" Natsu said exasperated, pulling his hands down on the table as he leaned forward a bit. "Well Sally and Frosty took a shower together, didn't they? You even skipped the date" Gajeel smirked as they gave him a death killing glare.

"Weren't you supposed to be training or something?" Natsu grumbled. "Weren't you supposed to be training as well?" Gajeel retorted back. "Woah woah woah! What do you guys mean 'training'?" Lucy question shock.

"Didn't Sallymander tell ya? He wants to do some dragon slayers' training to get stronger. So insensitive Sally"He shock is head

"Quit calling me that Jackass!" Natsu shouted at him

"I like that name, it suits you" Gray smirked

"Not think you're getting off easy, Grayly" Gajeel smirked.

"Hey!"

"Someone Tell Me What's Going On!" Lucy shouted and silents them. "A discussion about 'how different humans and dragons are' came up randomly in the guild as they were trying to compare our dragon slayers with the ones in the stories and from what we've heard for you guys" Levy explained pointing out the dragon slayers next to them from her seat in front of Lucy with a book. "And?" Lucy urged "Well the only time that they really remind us of dragons are when they used Dragon Force and Sting and Rogue are the only dragon slayers we know that can activate it of free will" Levy said and before she could continue Natsu bursted in.

"So we're going to do some hardcore training to active Dragon Force! I ain't letting anyone beat me in anything and that includes using Dragon Force!" Natsu said proudly and Lucy frowned. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Today"

"When were you suppose to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Baka! You're supposed to tell me before hand! Way to go Natsu, you just won an award for best partnership!" Lucy said sarcastically

"Really?!" Natsu beamed

"You really are an idiot..." Lucy sigh. "Oi! Don't call me that! It hurts, ya know!" Natsu pouted. "Yet you get called that by the guys everyday" Lucy said. "That's different, guys are guys and girls are girls. Really different!" He explained "Oh?" Lucy raised a brow but before she could continue, "Well I'm turning in early!" Natsu stood up "I need lots of sleep before going hard and beating Gajeel tomorrow! Night!" Natsu ran out of the guild with Happy following behind "Bastard! Like hell he's going to beat me! I'm going to!" Gajeel ran out as well ,Pantherlily following behind, without saying goodbye. "Some friends we have, huh?" Levy sighed. "No kidding" Lucy sighed as well "Hey what do they mean by 'beating'?" Lucy question. "They said they're meeting up first but going separate ways after" Levy explained. "Oh" Lucy said before Wendy came.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow since they're leaving?" Wendy asked as she took a seat where Natsu was sitting, Carla on the table. "Well I was going to go on a job but that will have to hold of a while" Lucy sighed. "Why can't you do a solo mission?" Erza asked sitting where Gajeel was, placing the strawberry scented lacrima in front of her. "I can but" Lucy paused. "But?" Levy pushed "But it doesn't feel the same, you know? We've been doing missions ever since I've joined and although he's always over do it, it would just feel like something is missing" she explain looking at her hands on her lap. "You guys got pretty close, huh?" Erza smiled and Lucy nodded. "Will we be expecting little dragon slayers soon?" Levy smirked and Lucy snapped her head up "Like Hell! Don't give me that now!" Lucy hissed and Levy laughed "Geez you're sounding more and more like Gajeel" Lucy grumbled and Levy stopped laughing and blushed.

Now it was Lucy's turn to smirk. "Well well, what do we have here? Levy, are we expecting little dragon slayer babies soon" Lucy smirked, resting her chin on the back of her right hand where her guild mark is, elbow on the table. "Don't you start!" Levy shouted blushing redder and Lucy laughed. "Give me a break, the two of you are like female versions of them now" Gray grumbled, hand holding up his head "Every dragon slayer has their bookworm, huh?" he sighed "Shut Up!" they shouted simultaneously.

As the night went on, they all say their goodbyes and left for their homes but what they didn't know is that something will change, both in image and their lives.

 **Tadaa! I think I'm going to write the next chapter now! XD**

 **Now the girl names I came up for Natsu and Gray was something I came up with on the spot. In fact, this whole thing I'm coming up on the spot!**

 **I'm taking a pause on my other story although I just started. I'm not stopping tho, I just wanted to do this longer plus... okay I'm going to write the next chapter so I can say what I wanna say!**

 **This was suppose to be nalu but this great idea of them being an idiot came in my head! You usually see stories where an enemy comes and change them or something but I wanted something different and there is a number of things they could have done to get out of the situation so I'm going to fill that in so you wouldn't be shouting at the screen like I always do! XD**

 **Hey Mir Mir Onee-chan! (my friend I met on a game nickname) I know you wanted me to tell you when it first came out so you can give the first review but let's see if you are the first! Hehehe! XD**

 **Bye Bye~! Stay smiling!**


	2. I'm a kitty cat and you're a doggie!

**Hey Guys! Welcome back! at the bottom of the last chapter I put "say" but it really was suppose to be "said" and for this story I wanted to have a question mark '?' in the title but looks like they ain't letting that happen or I have to wait for the changes. Also I was trying to change the characters arrangement because it starts with Gray and Juvia and it's actually a Nalu XD Oh well leave me some tips if you guys know what's up! I'm so affair of doing something stupid, oh well!**

 **See ya at the bottom~!**

 _ ***Last Night~!***_

 _"Natsuuu~! Are ya all set?"_

 _Natsu just finished adjusting his travel bag's straps. "Yup! All set! I can't want to see the looks on their faces when I come back with Dragon Force! When I do, I'm challenging Erza, Laxus and Gildarts all at once!"_

 _"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered his friend on as he landed on the floor and disperse his wings "I wish I didn't have to leave Carla for so long" Happy pouted_

 _"You don't have to come, you know. I can ask Wendy if she won't mind taking care of you for a while" Natsu looked down at his friend for his squat position on the floor._

 _"How long would you be gone?" Happy looked up at him. Natsu shrugged "Don't know, 'til I get Dragon Force I guess."_

 _"How long do you think that would take?"_

 _"Huh, I should have thought about this more"_

 _"You think?" Happy sighed at his friend when he suddenly felt a large hand on his head, rubbing his fur. He looked up and saw Natsu smiling caringly at him "It's okay, little buddy. I'm going to train extra hard so we can get back faster and see everyone again."_

 _Happy smiled and put a paw up "Aye!"_

 _ ***Almost sunrise!***_

 _Natsu was smiling, looking at Happy sleeping peacefully on the hammock. He had his bag on his back, already to go any minute. "Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh Yea!" Natsu went outside, walking a little ways into the forest and stepped into an area with lots of large bushes. "Where is it" Natsu grumbled, squating down by a large, green bush. His hands pulling the bush apart as he try to get a better look inside it by leaning forward a bit._

 _"Aha! Found Ya!" By the time he found where it was, he was already standing in the middle of the large bush with some leaves in his hair. "Haha! Gray's never going to notice! I got to put my plans into action when I come back. Can't wait to see his stu-" Natsu suddenly stopped when his vision started getting fuzzy, zooming in and out as he stared at the tree in front of him a few feet. "What the... hell..." Natsu fell forward as a bright pink and green light engulfed him. Where there was suppose to be a man sleeping on half the bush, there was a little hump in the pile of clothes on the floor where the male had once stood._

 _ **Now~!**_

 _"-tsu!"_

 _'Hmm?'_

 _"Natsu wake up dammit!"_

 _'Gray...?'_

 _"Wake up Sallymander"_

 _"CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA!"_

 _"Oh good, you're awake. Now I want you to go back to sleep, so noise"_

 _"Shut up you-! Wait, why are you a dog?"_

 _"Looked in the mirror lately?"_ Gray responded

 _"Hmm?"_ Natsu looked down to find him laying on his clothes and every detail on it as clear as day detail but that's not the only thing he noticed. _"What the hell's wrong with my hands?!"_ Natsu shouted. **"** _Well, no, now it's your paws."_ Looking back up to Gray who is now a little, raven furred Husky puppy. _"What kind of vodou did you do?"_

 _"Will you stop being an idiot for once!"_ Gray snarled at the now little, pink kitten that's body is still under some pf his normal clothes. _"What'd you say?!"_ Natsu growled. _"We don't have time to fight now! Right now we have to get back to the guild and tell everyone what happen so we can get help!"_ Gray yelled. _"What time is it?"_ Natsu asked feeling hungry. _"Don't know but the suns out so the guild should be open by now. Mira is usually one of the firsts to be there ,right? She should be there now then and will be able to help us as she was the one who ordered them in the first place"_ Gray said. _"Potions?"_ Natsu tilt his head. "Don't tell me you forgot! _We threw the magic potions at each other and everyone thought it was perfume but now, we're both cute, fluffy pets! How the hell do you think Gajeel came up with the most ridiculous names for us, huh?!"_ Gray shouted. _"Oh yea!"_ Natsu said feeling really proud of understanding the Iceberg puppy in front of him.

 _"How did I end up with a idiot like you"_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"Can we go now? I would really like to be human again"_ Gray grumbled.

 _"What, so you can strip of the clothes you don't even have on?"_

 _"You're Naked Too!" Gray yelled and Natsu looked on again now picking up on the fact that 'he was lying on his clothes'_

 _"Like hell am I going anywhere!"_ Natsu shouted and ducked back in his vest. _"I ain't pulling you back out so get up and move!"_ Gray yelled

 _"Race Ya There Then!"_ Natsu then took off like a freaking bullet.

 _"Hey! Get Back Here!"_

 ***At the Guild!***

"So Natsu left without saying goodbye to you?!" Lucy said shock as she held Happy in her arms as he cried on her. "Aye" Happy crocked out on Lucy's chest "I didn't see him or his bag this morning."

"That insensitive bastard! When he comes back, I'm going to give him the hardest Lucy Kick ever!"

"Ouch, that's going to hurt" Happy cringed, both he and Natsu knows what it feels to get one of those and they hurt as hell enough as it is.

"It's suppose to" Lucy grinned with a hint of evil. "Lucy-san's being scary!" Wendy whined from her seat in front of her. "I'll be more than happy to help you beat that idiot to the ground, Lucy" Erza said sitting on Wendy's left. "That would be perrrfect~!" Lucy and Erza both sharing the same face. "Scary!" Wendy cried holding Carla who agreed with her. "It just doesn't seem like Natsu would do something like that especially with Happy which, I may add, raised him from an egg" Levy pointed out from her seat in front of Erza with her book like always. "True. It does seem odd" Erza said, chin in between her thumb and index finger. "Maybe it was going to be really hard and he didn't want Happy to see him get beat up from using to much of his magic" Wendy voiced her thought. "Juvia thinks so too" Juvia nodded sitting on Wendy's right"That'll make sense. He hates when we see him like that" Lucy said looking down at his exceed, patting his head. "Aye" Happy sobbed an agreement.

"Waaaaaa~! Their so cute~!" Mira voice sang from her stooping position in front of the guilds door, looking at something that was to her, 'cute'. "What is it Mira-san?" Wendy asked getting up and walking up to her, along with the others as the exceeds made their wings appear and fly right next to them. Mira had a stem in her hands with some green leaves on it as a little, pink kitten was jumping, trying to catch it but failing as Mira kept on raising it higher as he jumped.

 _"Come on Mira! Let me catch it!"_ Natsu mewed happily, playing with her and Gray sat behind him boredly. _"Stop making a fool of yourself, dummy"_ Gray said, head following Natsu's every movement. _"But it's fuuuun~!"_ Natsu whined still playing with Mira. _"The guys will make fun of you, ya know"_

That made him stop and he looked at Gray then back at the toy Mira was shaking in front of him then back to Gray. "Come on little kitty" Mira urged sweetly and Natsu leaped to catch it. "I don't care! This is way too much fun to just stop!" Natsu grinned and jumped higher than the last times and caught it. "Success!" Natsu mewed happily as he fell on his back with the stem still between his paws as he chewed on it. "Yuck! That's Nasty!" he pulled his head back, shaking it quick before looking up at the girls with his large eyes. "Awwww~!" they sang together.

"Look at his cute little tummy!" Levy commented

"His adorable!" Wendy smiled

"I wanna hold him~!" Lucy whined

"Well, why don't?" Mira smiled picking up Natsu. _"W-wait! Hey! Put Me Down!"_ Natsu meowed, squirming in Mira's firm grip while Gray laughed at him.

"Really?!" Lucy beamed. "Here!" Mira handed her Natsu and she held him to her chest. "Hey there" Lucy cooed sweetly, one hand under Natsu's back legs and the other holding him close to her as she uses her thumb to rub his ear, neck and back while Natsu's front paws were on her breast.

 _"Purrrr~!"_

"I think he likes it!" Levy laughed. "Yea! He's purring so loud!" Lucy laughed back.

 _"Are You Really Purring?!"_ Gray asked incredulous. _"I can't help it! It feels sooooo gooood~!"_ Natsu mewed out, eyes closed as he rubs his face on Lucy's chest.

"Can I hold the puppy?" Juvia asked shyly.

 _"Wait, what?!"_

"Of Course!" Mira picked up Gray quickly before he could even think of escaping. "Hey puppy!" Juvia smiled and held Gray, coping Lucy in her actions. "His fur is so soft!" Juvia gasped. "I know right! Might even be softer than my hair!" Lucy laughed and the others went in to pet their fur curiously. _"Why thanks Luce! I do take great care of myself!"_ Natsu grinned as Levy and Wendy pets him. _"You're unbelievable, we're suppose to be telling them that it's us not enjoy the attention-That's It!"_ Gray yelped and closed his eyes as Juvia found a sweet spot on the side of his stomach and his leg went crazy. _"Look who's being unbelieveable now!" Natsu grinned. "Oh shut-!"_ Gray tried to finish but with the love Juvia, Erza and Mira was giving him, it was impossible. _"Haha! Okay, you look like you're dying so just this once I'ma help ya!" "Wait! Don't!"_ Gray really didn't want it to stop so soon and Natsu knew that. _"Luce! It's us! Can't ya tell?"_ Natsu looked up at Lucy cutely and she lost it. "Awwww~! You're so cute, Kitty! I could die!" Lucy cuddled Natsu close to her, rubbing her face on Natsu's. _"Didn't take her for the fangirl type"_ Gray grumbled.

 _"You really don't know her then but can't she hear us? Luce! You need to clean your ears again! Luce!"_ Natsu meowed loudly.

 _"Dumbass! You can't understand cats when you're human!"_ Gray growled.

 _"I can understand Plue, can't I?"_

 _"True. Wait, how can you even understand him?"_

 _"Ummmmm..."_

"I'm in love~!" Juvia yelled holding Gray closer to her. "Finally! Someone else than Gray!" Carla said flying next to her. _"Hehe, she even likes you this way huh? Talk about True Love!"_ Natsu meowed, smirked. _"Shut Up!"_ Gray barked at him loudly. "They seem to be wilding up now. Let's take them inside to calm down" Erza said and the girls more than happily agreed with her "Okay!" Juvia was the most happiest out of them all as she practically skipped inside while Natsu laughed at the look on Gray's face.

"Where did they come from tho?" Wendy asked sitting in their seats before and Mira went back to work as someone called her. _"Finally! Took ya long enough to ask that! Now start thinKing your brains out!"_ Gray barked at them and the girls giggled, thinking he told them where he and Natsu came from. "To bad we can't understand them, huh? We would have been able to take them back to their owners" Levy giggled. "Wait! We're giving them up?" Lucy asked looking heartbroken. "Well yea, shouldn't we? I mean they look to health to be strays" Levy said and patted Natsu's head. "Juvia doesn't want to give up Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. _"What?! You knew it was me all long?!"_ Gray yapped, looking up at her from her arms. "Did you just name the dog after Gray?" Erza asked with a raised brow and Juvia nodded her head fast. "Why?" Carla asked. "Well his fur's color reminds Juvia of Gray-sama, of course!" she explain, smiling happily. "Won't that freak him out when he comes?" Wendy tilted her head. _"I'm freaking out now!"_ Gray whined.

"Speaking of which, where is Gray?" Lucy asked, looking around. "He went on the job he took yesterday morning if I recalled" Mira answered when she was passing by and overheard the conversation. "He didn't even say goodbye" Juvia looked down at the pup in her hands with sad eyes. _"Ah, come on Juvia! Not like I tell you anyway!"_ Gray whined uncomfortably, knowing that she didn't mean to show him those eyes directly. _"Yea and when you do, we have to deal with with this"_ Natsu grumbled. _"You're not one to talk! Telling Lucy about your training right before you go!"_ Gray barked in his direction. _"Well at least I told her, unlike you!"_ Natsu hissed at Gray. "Hey! No hissing!" Lucy held up Natsu under his arms, right in front of her face "Bad boy" she looked angrily at him

 _"Sorry..."_ Natsu ears fell and he averted his gaze from her's. _"You just got own!"_ Gray laughed. _"Shut up..."_ Natsu grumbled. "Hey, why do you keep calling him a boy? He could be a girl for all we know with that pink fur" Levy said. "Guess it's just normal to say it's a male" Erza said and nodded her head in Natsu direction "What gender is it?"

"Um..." Lucy looked down to Natsu's lower area. _"L-Luce! Not look down there!"_ Natsu yelled, squirming and kicking his legs up so she can't see and really happy for the fur on his face. This was so embarrassing. _"Hahaha! Lucy's being a perv! Oh I'm going to have fun teasing her for the next two weeks!"_ Gray laughed hard. "He's still a he. Juvia?" Lucy looked Juvia's way and she picked Gray up, looking down there. _"Juvia! Put me down! Stop staring!"_ he squirmed as Natsu laughed at him _"Sweet Revenge!"_ Juvia then looked back up to them "Still a boy."

"Happy, you've been oddly quite" Carla commented seeing the exceed with his thinking face on. "It's weird. They remind be of Natsu and Gray for some reason and them being boys just made it more weirder" Happy said. _"Natsu. Expan Happy's vocabulary, will ya"_ Gray said, looking at the exceed. "Yea you're right Happy" Lucy put Natsu on the table next to Happy. _"Happy! Don't step on me like the last time I was small!"_ Natsu meowed taking a side step from Happy that was on his right before sitting down. "Now that you mentioned it, even his eyes remind me of Natsu" Lucy said index and thumb holding her chin as she studies him. _"Yea! That's because it is Natsu! Only that idiot has that kinda eyes!"_ Gray barked loudly. _"Watch it!"_ Natsu growled in Gray's direction. "It's kind of funny how they're growling at each other like Natsu-san and Gray-san would" Wendy said. _"Now we're getting somewhere!"_ Gray barked and jumped out of Juvia's hands and onto the table.

"The eyes won't matter as Millianna has the same type of eyes and she's every cat-like" Erza pointed out. _"Crap I forgot about her!"_ Gray cursed. "And cats and dogs always fight!" Happy said. "Almost, they can be great friends at times, it all depends on the situation" Carla corrected. _"We're in a situation but that doesn't mean I'm going to be bubby-bubby with Snowcone here"_ Natsu pointed out. "And they fur?" Lucy question. "Hair dye?" Levy asked. "No I don't smell any on them" Wendy said. _"Wait! Smell! Wendy can't you smell us?!"_ Gray asked anxious. _"Sorry dude. I didn't even notice ya by smell. The potions must have changed it and that's probably what the perfume's smell was at first"_ Natsu said, using his brain for once which is exactly what Gray thought. "Maybe they's something like Edolus here but different at the same time that we didn't know of" Lucy suggested. "That maybe" Erza nodded her head, lost in thought. _"Think about it! The potions guys, the potions!"_ Gray barked annoyed. _"They must really think it was perfume. I mean I did to and my noise is better than anyone's else"_ Natsu turned his head in Gray's direction. _"Damn it! What the hell are we going to do then?!"_ Gray snapped at him and then Natsu's stomach growled loudly that the girls looked at him. _"Who cares! All I want is food!"_ Natsu whined looking up at Lucy with pleading eyes. "Yep! He's very much like Natsu! Hey Mira! Can we get something for them?" Lucy called out. "Give me a sec!" Mira called and went into the kitchen to look for something. _"Luce you have no idea how much I wanna hug you right now!"_ Natsu meowed then jumped on Lucy who laughed and hugged him.

 **Natsu's not the only one who's hungry... T^T**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon kay! I have lot's of stuff to do plus I have to watch the newest FT english dub eps and now I'm going to watch the french ones which I should have done today but I wanted to complete this!**

 **Why am I doing the french, you may asked? I thought it would be a really neat way of learning and getting use to french sounds! :D**

 **Why am I not listening to it in japanese?**

 **Well I have dyslexia so I take forever to read and stuff. Plus for me it's like pause, rewind over and over again and I do that with the dub already! XD I'm planning on learning japanese so I'm going to watch it in japanese when I'm finish learning french because I got to do that for school :P I've already watched some parts in japanese and I've watched the OVAs already and they're great!**

 **For those that don't know OVA 7 came out already and it's the punishment game! If you remember the GMG then you know what I'm talking about! More things in it tho plus Hiro Mashima drawings that he does sometimes become part of the anime like in the OVA 7 where they were in a swamp and that was funny as hell! Natsu and Gray showed their perverted side XD**

 ***SPOILERS!***

 **The newest chapter of FT came out and holy crap is everything happening! Natsu, Gray, E.N.D.! Is that enough for ya? I so didn't expect E.N.D. to wake like that, altho I did think of it on the last chapter and I can't tell if ... went through any changes tho by the way ... was drawn but most likely when the epic fight happens, ... go through ... etherious form and change like Mard Geer did.**

 **Well have Fun In what ever you were doing! :P Leave Reviews and tell me what you think! And tell me if you want something to happen too!**

 **This is too damn long! Keep smiling guys~!**


	3. Our new names and first owners!

**Wow Guys! Thanks so much for the support! I took my sweet time writing this and it should have come out Monday past... Meh!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 _"I'm sooooo fuuulllll~!"_ Natsu whined as he rolled on his back and front paws patting his tummy. _"Well that's a first. All you had was milk"_ Gray said sitting by him. _"Maybe the potions made my tummy smaller!" Natsu realized with a surprise_

 _"I wander if your brain got smaller as well..."_

 _"HEY!"_ Natsu hissed at him.

"Come on you guys, quite fighting" Lucy picked up Natsu and he cuddled in her arms.

 _"You're really into this kitty form, aren't ya? It's weird seeing you having lovey dovey time with her"_ Gray said but then Juvia picked Gray up and he settled in her arms immediately. _"You're one to talk"_ Natsu smirked. _"Shut it! It's the puppy's insitins!"_ Gray barked. _"Yeah sure, I think you just have feelings for her and you can't admit it"_ Natsu mewed. _"Huh?! You nuts?! Don't answer that I already know the answer. What about you then, huh?"_ Gray asked noticing how much Natsu is enjoying Lucy's attention by his purring. _"What? She has amazing hands! And I do care for Luce. I'm just man enough to admit it"_ Natsu smirked. _"Hump. More like you're now cute enough to admit it"_ Gray smirked _"Aww~! I'm touched! You're calling me cute~! It's very weird and I would rather anyone else calling me that but-"_

 _"You!"_ Gray snapped

"They're very noisey, aren't they?" Levy asked scratching Natsu's spin as Lucy scratches the side of his face. _"Damn, you guys are good!"_ Natsu closed his eyes as he was in heaven right now. "They must be friends! I mean they did come here together, didn't they?" Wendy asked as she started rubbing Gray's head who was trying to look like he wasn't having the best time in his life. "It would seem like that" Erza said and put a forkful of strawberry cake in her mouth. _"Erza, we need to do something about the amount of sugar you take in a day..."_ Gray grumbled looking at her blankly and Natsu jumped. _"Don't Say That! She'll Kill Us!"_ Natsu whispered. _"She can't hear us, remember?"_ Gray grinned wickedly and when realization hit him, he stopped his shaking of fair and shared the same face as Gray . _"This is going to be fun"_ he chuckled.

"Are you okay, kitty?" Lucy asked concerned as she and Levy felt him shaking before. "Maybe he's cold" Levy suggested and Lucy hugged him closer to her. "Poor thing" she sighed. "That reminds me, we still don't have names for them" Wendy realized. "That's right! What do you guys want to call them?" Levy asked. "Hmm..." Lucy looked down to Natsu who then looked up to her "I really don't know. He just reminds me of Natsu so much that I'm tempted to call him just that" she pouted. "Juvia's the same" Juvia said looking at Gray and thinking really hard for a name. "Then we should give them a name that reminds us of them! I'm sure the boys would like that!" Levy beamed.

Lucy picked up Natsu under his arms again and brought him to eye level to look at him closely. Natsu stared in Lucy's big, brown eyes and he could practically see the gears in her head turning. "How about 'Strawberry' ?" Erza smiled, satisfied with the name as everyone sweatdrop at her. Gray trying his hardest to not laugh but failing terribly at the thought of calling him just that. "But he's a boy" Levy quirked a brow. "And?" Erza demanded with a demonic face. "N-Nothing!" Levy yelped and whipped her head away from her glares but it didn't help as she could still feeling the killer glare. _"Eat as much candy as you want Erza! I don't care anymore! I_ always knew that something good will come out of your overactive sweet tooth someday! _"_ Gray barked in approval. _"Luce please don't call me that!"_ Natsu whined as his ears went down and a pleading look came on his face. She continued to say nothing as went through a list of numerous things that always reminded her of him but food, fire and a walking wrecking ball was on the top of her list. A little while later, not long, she smiled sweetly, finding this name perfect for him.

"Igneel"

 _"What?..."_ Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Why Igneel, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, head slightly tilted as she looks confused. "Well I was thinking of calling him 'Dragon' but it's not just any dragon that raised Natsu. It was Igneel and no other could have done it any better. I mean this is Natsu we're talking about! Knowing him, Igneel must've had a really hard time raising him!" Lucy laughed and the girls giggled along as Natsu pouted a little. _"How would you know..."_ Natsu grumbled. "What do you think Happy?" Lucy asked and looked at the blue exceed who was too busy stuffing a fish in his mouth to join the conversation. "Wyw! Graw Gidea Luffy! (Aye! Great Idea Lucy!)" Happy said.

"What do you think, Igneel?" Lucy smiled at the kitten who still stared wide eyes at her but then started to purr softly and give her a little kitten smile _"I love it Luce. Thanks" he mewed quietly, really meaning it._ Lucy smiled and hugged him again as Natsu rubbed up on her, showing appreciation.

"What about you, Juvia-san?" Wendy asked looking at the blue haired water mage. "Blueberry!" Erza shouted, fist coming down on the table, scaring them along with some of the other members close by. "Blueberries doesn't remind Juvia of Gray-sama" Juvia said looking down at Gray. _"Juvia, I will wack you if you give me a ridicule name like that!"_ Gray barked at her. "Then what reminds you of him?" Levy asked "Anything that has to deal with the cold is most appropriate in this instance."

 _"Stripping is on the top of my list"_ Natsu commented and Gray snapped at him _"Shut It Strawberry!"_

 _"It's Igneel! Get It Right!"_

"Snow reminds Juvia of Gray-sama" Juvia said thoughtfully. "It's only 'til we find their owners so it doesn't really matter what we call them" Erza said, arms crossed, cake finished. "Do we have to?" Lucy pouted. "Someone might have lost them and are worried sick about them" Erza explained. "Okay" Lucy sighed softly "At least you can have some time with them, right?" Levy said looking for the silver lining in the grey cloud. "Yea, I guess you're right" Lucy smiled at her still not wanting to give him up.

"Blizzard!"

"Huh?" the girls looked at Juvia lifted the pup in the air. "Juvia is reminded of Gray-sama when she thinks of snow and Juvia thinks he'll like the Blizzard! Power and Strong, just like him!" Juvia smiled triumphantly. "Great Idea Juiva!" Lucy said. "Looks like she's finally starting to understand Gray's style as an ice mage. Good job" Erza said nodding her head in approval but made Juvia and Gray blush. The one time he's thanking that the potion changed him to a pup. Reasons? He has fur.

"Gray and Juvia, sitting on a tree!" Lucy, along with Levy, started singing _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Natsu joined in mockingly. _"Natsu!"_ Gray barked loudly and jumped out of Juvia's hands. _"Time to go!"_ Natsu jumped out of Lucy's hands quickly and leapt on the floor followed by Gray, chasing him. "H-Hey! Get back here!" Lucy called out surprised and she along Juvia made a break to get them.

 _"Natsu You're Dead!"_ Gray barked.

 _"Why am I alive then?"_ Natsu laughed a mew.

"Blizzard-kun please leave Igneel-kun alone!" Juvia called out. With this the guild members looked at the Juvia weirdly. For one, what's with the 'kun'. Two, Igneel's a dragon so, What?! But when they say the pup chasing the kitten, they just shared their expressions and opinion on the scene. Suddenly the kitten was pinked up and held to someone's chest and the person immediately started to scratch under his chin.

"Lisanna!" Lucy beamed. "Who's the cute Lucy?" Lisanna asked falling in love with the kitten. _"You were save this time Flame Brain! Don't think I'm letting you off the hook!"_ Gray barked at the kitten in her hands. "Hey stop barking at him!" Lisanna said, hugging Natsu closer to her. _"Lisanna, I know you love cats and all but a little too tight there"_ Natsu mewed, wiggling a little in her arms. Juvia then picked up Gray quickly before he escaped again. "Juvia's so sorry for the trouble Lisanna-san!" Juvia said bowing slightly at her. "That's alright! I love kittens!" Lisanna beamed. _"You don't say. Squeeze him a little hard, will ya!"_ Gray woofed.

"Thanks for your help Lisanna! I think our little duo are going to be quite troublemakers" Lucy said and Lisanna handed her back the kitten. Natsu settled in Lucy's hands as they continued to talk and Lisanna rubbled Natsu's head. "So what's _her_ name?" Lisanna asked. "It's a male and his name is Igneel" Lucy laughed and Natsu scowled as Gray laughed at him.

"Oh I'm sorry kitty! I just thought it was a girl because of the pink! Wait, his name is Igneel? Does Natsu know?" Lisanna asked. "No, he not here right now but the kitten just reminds me so much of Natsu and there's no way I'm naming a kitten after him. One Natsu is more than we can handle and his ego might grow bigger than it already is!" Lucy sighed and Lisanna laughed. "I guess that's true! That's so sweet of you tho, he'll love it Lucy!" Lisanna cheered and Lucy blushed but smiled at the same time. Suddenly Natsu hissed and Lisanna jumped a little withdrawing her hand. "Hey! What did I say about hissing, Igneel!" Lucy scolded lifting him by her face again.

 ***Flash back on what happen! The guys point of view!***

"What's _her_ name?" Lisanna laughed and Gray bursted out laughing hard _"They'll never say it to your face but we all think you're a girl with that color type!" he managed to break out after a while_ _"When I'm human again..."_ Natsu glare at Gray. _"You'll what? Hm?"_ he pushed further. _"I'll burn you and your hair into a pile of ashes!"_ Natsu hissed loudly, stopping Lisanna's patting. "Hey! What did I say about hissing, Igneel!" Lucy scolded lifting him by her face again.

 ***Back to the original now!***

 _"He started it!"_ Natsu meowed back. "No back talking!" Lucy glared at him and Natsu's ears dropped again. _"Sorry Luce..."_ Natsu mewed out apologetically. "Good!" Lucy nodded her head and lowered him back in her arms. "It's funny how well he's behaving with you" Lisanna giggled "Usually it takes a while before they understand the rules you've made. They're quite independent."

"I've noticed" Lucy said then when she thought about what Lisanna said, her face fell "If they're so well behaved, I wonder if they really do have an owner." Lisanna tilted her head "You mean they're not your's?" Lucy looked at her questionably "Didn't Mira tell you that she found a pup and a kitten by the guild's doors?" Lisanna thought for a moment "No... I think I would have remembered if Mira-nee said something like that. I might have rushed over to the kitten if I had heard" Lisanna laughed. "That does sound like you, Lisanna-san" Juvia giggled along with Lucy. "I guess she must have been a little busy at the moment" Lucy concluded "So how long are you guys having them for?" Lisanna question. "Only 'til we can find their owners, if we can't then I guess we'll keep them" Lucy answered. "Awesome! I can play with the kitten some more!" Lisanna cheered "And it looks like you have another reason for Natsu to come over!" she laughed. "I don't need a reason for him to come over anyway" Lucy huffed and turned her head with a little blush but stilled annoyed. "You better be bring them over often or I'll be jumping through your window next!" Lisanna laughed. "Don't you dear start that too!" Lucy warned and she laughed harder.

"Oh that reminds me! Do you guys have any food bowls or toys for them?" Lisanna asked and their faces went blank. "I guess that's a no then" she laughed "Why don't I help you guys! I'm great at these kind of things!" she beamed. "That would be great!" Lucy beamed and Juvia nodded in agreement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lisanna grinned, she seemed more excited then the others.

 ***Time skip! Pet Shop!***

"This is known as the best pet shop in all of Magnolia!" Lisanna sang and the girls were amazed by how much stuff were in here. Top to bottom, covered in pet supplies of all kinds. The place also had a number of animals from what they can see. "How do you know this place?" Lucy asked in awe. "Well I'm a the biggest animal lover in Fairy Tail, remember? It's only natural that I know the best for them" she explained proudly. "You've never been able to buy anything for a pet, have you?" Juvia asked. "No sadly. I can't have one right now and Happy was very much like a human so I didn't think he'll do anything cat-like" Lisanna pouted "Besides eating fish all day, of course" Lucy giggled. "That's true!" she agreed.

 _"Why are we even in here? Why don't you guys understand it's us dammit!"_ Gray whined. _"Ooooow! That thingie there looks like what Mira had this morning!"_ Natsu meowed excitedly. _"Anyone but you in this mess would have been nice"_ Gray grumbled beneath his breath but Natsu was to busy trying to get out of Lucy's hand to get the toy that he didn't seem to notice. "What is it, Igneel?" Lucy asked confused at his actions. _"Luce I wanna toy but not just any toy, That One!"_ Natsu looked up to Lucy then back at the toy and the girls seemed to have understand what he wanted as they moved to where the toy was, a little ways from the door. _"You sound like a damn child!"_ Gray barked. _"Correction! I sound like a cat!"_ Natsu mewed back happily as Lucy picked up the toy that he wanted. _"Don't be a smartass!"_ Gray snapped back. "Juvia doesn't think that Blizzard-kun likes the cat toys" Juvia said. "That's because they're cat toys, Juvia. He probably doesn't like the way they look" Lucy explain. "Here's the puppy toys, Juvia" Lisanna pointed to an area a little ways down for where Lucy stood.

"Hang on, I'll get a basket!" Lisanna quickly walked back to the door where there were a stack of baskets to carry items in and she picked up one that was light blue. "Look at this dog's bed, Lucy-san!" Juvia called for her squat position with Gray sitting on the floor next to her. _"At least she's not calling you love rival for once. Who could love that idiot?"_ Natsu noticed. _"I should be asking you the same"_ Gray growled softly. _"What's that suppose to mean?!"_ Natsu snapped back quietly as to not let Lucy scowl at him again. Said name went down into a squat position with Natsu still in her hands "It's cute and so soft!" Lucy said while feeling the small bed, that was pulled out a little from the shelf, with one hand. It was a light blue on the outside and dark blue on the inside.

"Hey Lucy! Do you like this one?" Lisanna called with a small cat's bed that was cream on the inside and orange on the outside. "It's perfect!" Lucy smiled. "Oh! Should we get them collars?" Lisanna asked. "I don't know. I mean, it's only 'til we find their owners" Lucy said unsure. "But what if they escape and we have to find them! At least people will know they're with someone and not take them!" Juvia panicked. "Plus what would be the point in buying the beds and stuff if it's only for a short time?" Lisanna added. "One: you wanted us to buy them. Two: I don't want them eating out of the same things I do. Who knows what's been in their mouths? Thr-" Lucy was cut off. "There are animal's toothpastes and toothbrushes here!" Lisanna beamed. "That's over doing it!" Lucy yelled shocked by the products "Alright, we can buy the collars but put it on loosely so they wouldn't have a collar ring on their necks and I was going to say that we'll give the things to their owners so it won't matter if we got it or not. Kay?" she finished and the girls nodded they're head viciously.

They went onto the collar section after they picked the beds that Lisanna decided to hold because she can hug them like a pillow and she gave the basket to Lucy. "Hmm..." Juvia was in full focus as she looked at the dog's collars next to the cat's where Lucy looked. Natsu and Gray were on a clear part of a table behind the girls that held randow products for pets of all kind. "What about this?" Juvia showed Lucy a collar that was baby blue with little dark blue bows as a pattern all over. "Nu-nuh, it's to girly" Lucy shock her head and they turned to look at Gray who showed a face of disapproval as Natsu wore kitty smirk on his.

They went back to looking when Lucy took a red collar with a little gold bell on it off and turned, taking two steps to be exact to the table, she held it up in front of Natsu, examining it then put it on, smiling. "That's perfect Lucy! You're going for a Natsu theme, huh?" Lisanna smirked and Lucy groan. "Dammit! The stupid cat just reminds me so much of that flame idiot that I'm doing these things unconsciously!" Lucy cried. _"Called me cute, then called me stupid. Thanks Luce"_ Natsu grumbled. _"Don't forget she called the really you an flame idiot"_ Gray smirked as Juvia came back with a white collar. Putting it on Gray, she smiled "It's like snow!" Juvia beamed, clapping her hands together. "See? She doesn't mind doing things that remind her of Gray" Lisanna smiled. "Well, I'm different!" Lucy yelled and picked up Natsu.

After they got food bowls, light blue with brown dog biscuits all over the outside for Gray and light green with blue fishes all over for Natsu with orange on the inside, they picked up some canned dog and cat food, more toys, shampoo for Gray with flee and ticks products for them both. Lucy picked up a brush and put it into the basket along with the one Juvia chosen then payed for the products. The cashier was very friendly too them, friendlier to Lisanna saying that she's always in here to play with the animals and the girls joked about it, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks for your help Lisanna!" Lucy smiled, Natsu in one hand along with two black bags and another black bag with the bed in the other hand. "No problem, you guys! If there's anything that has to deal with animals, I'm all for it! Especially with cats!" she cheered. "Yeeeess, we know~ Seeing as how you helped sell lots of the kitties in there, I bet you helped a lot!" Lucy messed with her and Juvia laughed a little. "I can't help it!" she cried, blushing red again. "Juvia thinks we should be going, it's almost sunset" Juvia said looking up at the sky seeing the colors changing, she held the bags and Gray just like Lucy did. "Yea, you're right. I'll walk home with you Juvia" Lisanna said looking at her. "Juvia thinks that will be fun!" Juvia nodded. "I'll see you guys later then! Bye!" Lucy smiled and started turning as they girls said goodbye and they turned to the direction of Fairy Hills. _"Natsu! Don't forget that we have to tell them who we are!"_ Gray barked at him. _"I will!"_ Natsu meowed back and they were soon separated.

 _'Now I have to convences Luce who I am. How hard would that be? She's smart, I bet that she'll know before Juvia will! Which reminds me, I wander what Juvia's place look like. Happy knows, maybe I should ask him when I'm back to normal'_ Natsu thought as they headed to Lucy's home.

 **Yay! Done! I need to pee, my thought is dry and my back hurts! I'm getting old! T^T Nah! I still have lots of years left!**

 **I was going to put them going to their houses in this chapter but it looks long enough and I'm doing both Natsu and Gray's experience so look forward to it! Also I so want to see what I'll write for Gray's part! Poor Him! Like I said I'm coming up with these things on the spot so I don't even know myself, exciting isn't it! :P**

 **Sorry for those that don't like Lisanna but I like her! I now have mix feels for her because of all the fanfics that put her as the bad person. So I'm keeping this story close to the original's characters behaviors because they are perfect that way!**

 **Keeping this short as I should have for all the others... Opps**

 **'Til Next Time! Keep Smiling~!**

 **Hmm, when did that become a thing for me...**


	4. First night with the girls!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took a little long to post. I got lazy again -_-**

 **For the Quest that Requested something. I was planning on letting something like that happen buuuuut, Your idea is way better! XD**

 **Request for Gruvia shippers!: Can you guys leave me some tips or something you want to happen. Anything Gray would notice in Juvia or Juvia would notice in Gray because she's crazy XD (In a good way~!). I ship Gruvia but I'm not as big as Nalu so your help would make this story way better for ya :P Thanks!**

 **Request for anyone!: Give me some names I can for Natsu and Gray when they get pissed at each other. FT is in war for me right now so there really isn't any time for those two to goof off together. Really, they are in the middle of everything! So names! Anything you think will be funny and I'll see if I can fit it into the story!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 ***Lucy's Place: Natsu's side of the story!***

"This is your new home, Igneel!" Lucy said excitiedly as she open the door.

 _"Oh is that so? My new home huh? I'm never gonna leave when you tell me too now Luce! Hehe!"_ Natsu smirked.

Lucy closed the door and placed Natsu on the floor. She then walked over to the couch and place the bags down on as she started taking out the items. Lucy placed his food and bowls in the kitchen when Natsu walked in and meowed. "Are you hungry already?" Lucy raised a brow at him. _"Of course I'm hungry! I ate how long ago plus kittens are supposed to eat regularly! Happy ate almost all the time when he was younger!"_ Natsu meowed then rubbed his body on Lucy's leg. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. _'This has to work! You've never been able to resist this face before'_ Natsu thought victoriously as he saw her face soften "Where have I see that face before" she smiled then started preparing the food for him much to his amusement.

 _'Oh yea that reminds me that I have to tell you who I am'_ Natsu remembered right before Lucy placed the wet kitty food in his green and orange food bowl and placed it in front of him _'_ _Right after I've eaten!'_ As Natsu inhaled his food, Lucy went to get herself something as well. "Dammit Natsu! Stop eating out all my food already! When you come back I'm going to teach you a lesson on how much food cost!" Lucy growled as she had literally nothing in her fridge from the last time he and Happy raided her house. _"The boring way or the painful way? Mira showed me the boring way but I fell asleep. Your way of teaching is a lot more physical, for you anyway. Me, I'll have to run for my life to avoid that Lucy Kick of yours. It's worst when you were high heels too"_ Natsu cringed at that thought but shaked it off.

When Natsu finished eating, he smelled Lucy's cheese sandwich and of course being Natsu, he wanted that too. Being cute has it's quirks as she couldn't resist the face he was giving her. 'Sucker' Natsu thought as he chewed on another piece of Lucy's sandwich. just as Lucy finished eating, she got Natsu and herself some water to wash the food food. Lucy then went back to her couch where she pulled out Natsu's bed and placed it next to her's, not in the way of where she steps just in case she forgets and accidentally steps on him. Lucy whined a little when she imagined herself doing that then heard a little, concerned mewl from her new little friend. Turning to look at him as he sat on the floor next to her with a worried face. "I'm alright. I just thought of myself stepping on you in the middle of the night by accident" she explained then laughed when she saw his face scrunch up with a little wince.

Lucy picked Natsu up and held him in from of her face "Don't worry, I wouldn't step on you" she giggled and he licked her nose with a mewl, purring. _'Wow, I'm really getting into this kitten thing. Frosty was *gag* right'_ Natsu thought with a sick face as Lucy lowered him on the floor. She then took out all his toys and scattered them all over the floor as Natsu started to play with a little, purple ball with a bell inside of it all over the room. _"Why haven't I ever done this before?!"_ Natsu meowed as he pounced on the ball. See him occupied, Lucy thought that now would be a perfect time to take a bath before doing some work or playing with him, the latter seemed more fun with this energetic fur ball. "I'll be back, Igneel! I'm going to take a quick shower, alright? Feel free to roam around!" Lucy said as she took her clothes with her inside the bathroom before closing the door. _"Why if you say so Luce! I'm just gonna do my usually routine then!"_ Natsu left the ball to run around the place. Now that he's small, he can check out all the smaller places that he couldn't have gone before as a human. _"Oh! A potato chip!"_

 _..._

 _"Yuck! Don't eat the potato chip on the floor, Luce! It's Nasty!"_

After that terrible, terrible choice, Natsu choose to go to Lucy's writing desk to catch up on her stories. He knew that Lucy would take advantage of this opportunity of him not being around to write up a storm so he'll take advantage of his situation to easydrop in her personal life, like always. _"That's pretty high up now"_ Natsu mewled as tried jumping up on her chair but failed _'Well damn, that wouldn't_ _work.'_ Natsu looked around a little then a n idea came to mind as he looked at the draws of her desk. Natsu bit on the handle of the last draw and pulled back. He hopped into it when it was far enough then bit the second handle and pulled back. _'This is a lot harder than I thought!'_ Natsu thought but eventually pulled it out enough and he repeated the actions again. When it was enough, he jumped clumsily onto the chair and almost slide off in the process. _"Alright! The hard part's over!"_ Natsu meowed then looked up to the desk. He'll have to jump the rest of the way now so he got into a crouch position, wiggling his butt as he prepared to jump. A look of determination came to his face as he took a big leap _"And he sticks the landing! Cats Rules!"_ Natsu meowed happily as he saw how far he gotten. It's hard being a cat especially when you're a little kitty cat like him.

Natsu then turned to look at the stack of papers on the table and noticed a new story on her desk. _"Already?! That was quick!"_ Natsu said as he placed his front paws on the stack of papers and sat on his hinds then began to read the story. Just because he's a cat now doesn't mean he forgot how to read, but he might just use that to his advantage in many things. Five papers down and Natsu was going nuts. _"What Happened Next?! What Happened Next?! What Happened Next?!"_ he was running around in circles on a clear part of the table, it was clearer now that he thrown down her writing tools. _"How long does it take for a girl to bath?! If you're worrying about how you smell, you smell great! Trust me I know so get back to work dammit! What Happened Next?!"_ Natsu was meowing loudly and making a set of noise that it made Lucy panicked and she slammed her bathroom door open, scaring Natsu in the process.

"What the-? How'd you get up there?" Lucy looked confused as she saw the little fur ball on her table then she looked lower to see the draws and how they were place. A smiled formed on her face as she chuckled a little. "I see. You're a smart one, aren't ya?" Lucy patted Natsu's head and closed her draws with one of her legs. Lucy now had on her pink pajamas with her hair a little wet. _"Of course I am! Who do you think I am? Gray? Now can you get back to work! What happened next Luce~?!"_ Natsu meowed franticly as Lucy petted him. "Geez you, take a chill pill" Lucy grumbled as she pulled back her hand. _"No Way! I don't chill! Gray chills! I burn!"_ Natsu loudly meowed back. "Did you throw down my stuff? That's really expensive you know!" Lucy said as she bend down and pinked up her things with a scowl. _"Yea sorry about that. That's how hard my fanboying went, well fan-cating. Anyways, finish the story!"_ Natsu pointed his head to the story and back then Lucy when she finally stood up straight again. Lucy had a suspicious look on her face as she looked at him and the papers, that were spread all over her desk. "You want me...story? What write?" Lucy asked frowning. _"Yes!"_ Natsu meowed loudly as he did the action again. "Cat's can't read" Lucy looked at him and the papers again "Then again you are pink and from what I've learned in my time in Fairy Tail is that males with pink hair are anything but normal. Maybe you have some human blood flowing in you, like how Mira has demon blood flowing in her. I should just ask Levy in the morning" Lucy sighed as she sat down in her chair "Fiore's just becoming weirder and weirder by the day."

Lucy clean up her desk a little and she was going to reach for the kitten to put him on the floor but instead he quickly jumped on Lucy's left shoulder. He put his paws on her shoulder with his claws out a bit to make sure he didn't fall off. When he got comfy, he looked at her and meowed. Lucy just raised a brow at the kitten but shrugged it off as the kitten being weird and started writing down more of the story. As Lucy wrote, Natsu was reading her story and was pretty amazed at how much she put down already. Things just kept coming like a river of creativity and this is only the draft! What'll happen when she edits the story?! After about two to three hours of writing, Lucy found a good place to leave it off, to which Natsu grumbled at. _"Awwww, but there's still so much more you could write, Luce~"_ Natsu pouted and Lucy giggled at him. "Guess Levy's not the only one that likes my stories" she smiled. _"Hey! I've always like your stories and the only reason she's the only one that likes them is because she is the only one you let read it in the first place!"_ Natsu meowed as Lucy scratched him with her left hand. "Alright, time for bed, Igneel~!" Lucy sang as she got up from the her chair and then saw all the toys on her floor. "Aww~! But I wanted to play with you~! Foow!" Lucy pouted and Natsu mewled at her happily _"That's rare, we'll just play tomorrow then!"_

Lucy walked over to her bed and placed Natsu inside his bed. "You're lucky you get to sleep in something as soft as that. Must feel like heaven, huh?" Lucy said as she looked at the kitten sitting on his little bed. _"It's soft but your bed is still way better!"_ Natsu meowed at her before she walked over to the light switched and turned it off. The light from the moon that shown thought her curtains provided some light for her to avoided tripping on the little toys all over the place. "Night Igneel" Lucy sighed as she got under her covers to sleep with her face to the window. Natsu sat still a little then got up, trying to jump on her bed. _"Damn! I hate being so small! Luce! Heeeeeelp!"_ Natsu cried a string of mewls at her and Lucy finally groaned out of annoyance as she turned to face him "Whaaat?" she asked grumpily and Natsu jumped with a mewl again. Lucy sighed deeply before saying "Alright." She bend over and picked up Natsu lazily with one hand then turned over to face the window again, hugging Natsu to her chest as she closed her eyes. Natsu made himself comfortable and he left into Lucy's chest.

"Night Igneel"

 _"Night Luce"_

 ***Juvia's Place: Gray's side of the story!***

 ***Walking to Fairy Hills***

 _"This is not my day..."_ Gray grumbled as the girls walked home walking about things he  really didn't need to know about the others. _"I'm going to have nightmares dammit! I don't need to hear about Elfman and you going shopping for swimsuits Lisanna!" Gray barked at them._

"It's okay Blizzard-kun, you're going to love it at Fairy Hills!" Juvia grinned as she put a hand on his head, rubbing a little before putting it back down again. _"I don't really care! I just want the day to end! But first, how do I tell you that it's really me you're holding and don't some kind of purses_ _chihuahua_ _!"_ Gray puzzled on that thought before something peeked his interest.

"Hey Juvia, can I ask you a weird question?" Lisanna was looking down at the floor, playing with her hands.

"You can ask Juvia anything, Lisanna-san! What's wrong?" Juvia looked at the nervious girl.

"Well I was just wondering, because you've known Earthland Lucy longer than me, if you know what kind of guy she'll be into... like what kind of boyfri-"

"Also long as Love Rival doesn't go after Juvia's Gray-sama, she can have all the men in Earthland!" Juvia huffed and Lisanna laughed at her silliness.

"Should have expected that!" Lisanna said between laughs "Note-to-self, Gray is forever unavailable!"

 _"Since When?!"_ Gray barked.

"But Juvia wonders why you would ask that kind of question all of a sudden. You could have asked Mira-san that, she's been here longer than Juvia has" Juvia looked at the now quiet girl. "Well, it's because she is my sister that I don't want to ask her this. There're so many reasons why but I thought because you're not my blood relative that...err... I don't know where I'm going with this..." Lisanna sighed in defeat as she couldn't figure out what to say. Juvia laughed a little before saying "Juvia thinks she understands. Juvia's heard that you and Natsu-san had a really close relationship when you were younger."

"I never said it was Natsu!" Lisanna blushed. "Oh? Juvia's sorry for assuming!" Juvia blowed a little embarrassed. "Well, I never said it wasn't him either" Lisanna turned her head to the side with her cheeks buffed out and Juvia straighten up. They walked in silence a little before Lisanna turned her head back saying "Back in Edolas, Edo Natsu was more shy and embarrassed about things and Edo Lucy was like the alpha dog of the two. When he left for a long while, she was so worried about him. Of course she wouldn't show it but I could see they were pretty close. When our Natsu came to Edo Fairy Tail with Wendy and the exceeds, she looked like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders to see him safe" Lisanna smiled as Juvia and Gray listen quietly "And then she used one of her torture techniques on him!" Lisanna laughed. _'Natsu getting beat up by Lucy... guess even in Edolas somethings never change'_ Gray thought as he remembered one of Lucy's infamous Lucy Kicks.

"So you're wandering if Natsu-san sees Lucy-san in a different way, is Juvia right?" Juvia asked and Lisanna slowly nodded her head looking down at the ground. "Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Natsu-san has always had a close relationship. They're usually there for each other and together all the time but Juvia thinks that has something to do with Natsu-san breaking into Lucy-san's house most of the time" at this Lisanna laughed "Why am I not surprise! She has often said that she needs to get a lock or a guard dog to stop him for breaking in but with his determination, I doubt that'll even work."

 _"Yea that Flame Brain needs to remember it's not his house so he can't come in whenever he wants"_ Gray grumbled, obviously not remembering the times he and the others broke into her house as well.

"Juvia thinks he sees you like a little sister. It kind of reminds Juvia of this romance story Levy-san gave Juvia to borrow" Juvia mumbled. "Oh, I think I've read that one! Something like the main guy was in love with this girl that was thought to be the main female but when this other girl came in, he found something in her that keeps drawing him to the girl no matter what and she became the main female" Lisanna explained and Juvia nodded her head. "I see where you're going. If I put Natsu as the male and me as the girl in the beginning, it'll make Lucy as the girl that steals his heart without her knowledge" Lisanna smiled a mixture of happiness and sadness at that thought.

"Lisanna-san-"

"I'm okay! Don't worry! I'm actually happy for them!" Lisanna smiled "I just want everyone at Fairy Tail to be happy so if Natsu doesn't sees me that way then I wish the two of then the best of luck!"

"Then Juvia will help Lucy-san get together with Natsu-san so she could leave Gray-sama alone!" Juvia grinned triumphantly while Lisanna laughed at her. Gray on the other hand was in awe by how much the girls have matured and how screwed up Natsu's life would have been if not so.

A few more minutes of talking about things that will now have Gray scarred for life and they reached Fairy Hills. The girls went inside then spit ways to go to their rooms.

"Welcome home, Blizzard-kun!"

 _"What The Hell Is This?!"_ Gray's eyes were bulging out as he saw the many, many, MANY Grays all over the place along with her girly stuff toys and pillows. _"No! This is hell! I'm going to ask Flame-for-Brains to burn this place down to the ground!"_ Gray barked as he struggled to get out of her hold.

"You're really excited, aren't you? Juvia's glad!" Juvia beamed as she closed the door to what Gray is now calling 'The Entrance To Hell.' She tried to place Gray carefully on the ground but because of his frantic wiggling, he fell on his side with a thump. As soon as he got back on his feet, he ran under her bed and at this Juvia frowned. She placed the bags on her little round table between her couches and walked over to the bed. Juvia got on her hands and knees then looked under her bed "Come on out Blizzard-kun, I'm not going to hurt you" she cooed sweetly but Gray just made himself smaller at the far back of her bed. Juvia sighed in defeat and got up. She went over to the bags to put his new things in their respected places.

Food and bowls in the kitchen, bed next to hers, shampoo in the bathroom, brush on her dressing table and toys she left all over the place as she remembered Lisanna saying something to Lucy and her back at the pet shop that they can sometimes be shy so the best thing to do is just leave their things all over to show them that they are part of the household and have them play with it so their scents can mark it as their own. All Gray could see was Juvia's feet moving back and forth though the rooms. She was apparently doing something that made her talking to herself but Gray couldn't quite make out her quiet rumblings about something. He can however hear her say something about 'missing Gray-sama and that she'll miss him more by doing whatever she was doing', whatever that means.

Juvia placed some water and dog food by her bed, just incase he's hungry or thirst as she went to take a shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed and the water started, Gray quietly army crawled out for under her bed and looked around the room, surprised. There was on longer a Gray plushy on the floor or anywhere he could reach. All the pillows that she placed all over the place was on the couch and bed along with some of her teddy bears and such. There was still the little Grays here and there but really an improvement.

 _'Did she know I didn't like it or did she think that I was going to tear them to streads. I was planning on doing that tho...'_ Gray's tail started to wagged a little _"At least I won't have nightmares"_ Gray roaming the place a little when saw a picture of himself on her wall. _"Okay, when did I ever take that picture?"_ Gray growled then walked back over to her bed where the food and water was. He drank some of the water then looked at the bowl of food when his stomach decided to grumble. _"There's no way I'm telling the guys about this"_ Gray sniffed the bowl then took a small bite from it. His tail started to wagged automatically _"Okay it's not bad! And I'm only eating this because I don't want to starve! Plus-"_ Gray took another bite from it but bigger this time _"All it really need is some salt..."_

"I'm back Blizzard-kun" Juvia peaked out of her bathroom in her light blue nightgown to find him finishing his meal and licking his lips when he turned to her. _"Hey Juvia, you know you're going to have to put down some paper in a private place so I can, you know, later right?"_ Gray yapped at her as Juvia stared at him like she's seen Santa. "Blizzard-kun! You're came out!" Juvia clapped her hands together and quickly went to pick him up. She lifted him high in the air and started spinning around, laughing happily unlike Gray that feels the food disagreeing with him. _"Juvia! I'm going to puke if you don't stop!"_ He barked and much to his relief, she stopped and place him on the ground where he stumbled a bit.

"Let's play Blizzard-kun!" Juvia beamed as she picked up a small, colorful dog rope. Kneeling on the ground, she shaked the rope in front of him, excitedly. The look Juvia was giving him, made him get a weak spot as she looked as excited and he didn't want to make her sad so-

 _"Just this once!"_ Gray latched onto the rope with his mouth and growled as he pulled back. Juvia started pulling back as well, making it hard for him to win this game of Tag-or-War. _"When did you get so strong?!"_ Gray growled as he shooked his head to try and loosen her grip but it back fired as her grip got tighter and his loosen. He growled again before quickly opening his mouth to bite back higher on the toy to get a better hold but sadly Juvia was faster and she yanked the rope away from him before he could hold it again. _"Hey!"_ Gray barked at her and Juvia giggled. She got up from the ground and started to run around the room, wiggling the toy in his face as Gray tried to catch it. _"Come on! Give it back! I'm going to win this time around!"_ Gray barked and he surprised Juvia by quickly jumping and latching his mouth onto his end of the rope again. _"Got It!"_ Gray growled as his tail wagged and he pulled back hard with Juvia pulling back again.

"What's with all the noise, Juvia?! You'll wake up the other!" the voice of Erza rang as she entered Juvia's room in her pjs along with Levy who was up reading a book. _"Crap! Okay, if anything this is all your fault! You know how bad it'll hurt if she wacks me on the head like this? Me either and I don't want to find out!"_ Gray back up behind Juvia's legs as the scarlet haired mage walked in like she owned the place. "Juvia's sorry for the noise Erza-san, Levy-san. She was just having so much fun playing with Blizzard-kun that she got carried away" Juvia said sheepishly as she showed them the toy in her hand. Erza looked between the toy and Gray who looked smaller every time she looked at him with the scowl on her face then-

"Why didn't you say so?!" Erza suddenly beamed with sparkles in her eyes and they all looked at her confused. "I wanna play too!" Erza said as picked up a squeaky dark blue ball and squeezed it to which made a loud squeak noise. "Oh~! Cool! Let's play puppy!" Erza smiled but before she could move any closer to them, Levy grabbed the back of her shirt and started pulling her out the door. "Have a goodnight, Juvia-san!" Levy shouted before she closed the door with Erza who was pouting like a child.

"That was weird" Juvia tilted her head. _"You're telling me..."_ They looked at the door for a while, trying to figure out what just happen before Juvia asked "Ready for bed, Blizzard-kun?" Juvia looked down at Gray that was now sitting on her right side. _"Sure, this day was too long anyway"_ Gray looked up at Juvia and then turned for his bed. Juvia turned off the lights before following him and sitting on her bed. Gray was just about to lay down when he felt a hand picked him up. _"Juvia?!"_ Gray yelled and looked at the girl before she got under her covers. She hugged Gray to her chest along with a Little Gray stuff toy. _'Just when I thought I could sleep in peace'_ Gray stared at the plushy with a scowl.

"Night Night, Blizzard-kun" Juvia sighed happily with a smile on her face.

Gray looked up at her before a smile formed on his face. He settled down in her arms before letting out a deep breath _"Night Juvia"_

 **Good Geez, how am I still alive?! This is be the longest I've ever written! Sorry for that as well and sorry if it sucks.**

 **I wanted Juvia and Lisanna to have that talk that way it'll be easier to put Lucy and Natsu together. Also for some that think I'm spelling some words wrong, you are probably right XD but I do edit this thing so I don't really have any spelling mistakes but there are some words that have two spellings for them but they're pronounced the same way like:**

 **colour= color**

 **neighbour= neighbor**

 **I just write them randomly so for those that didn't know they have two spellings, you learn something new everyday :P**

 **Also as I'm not sure were you guys are in FT, so I've decided that this wouldn't actually have a specific place the manga/anime. Like if this happen before/after the 7 years gap or the one year training and such. You can use your imagination to place where the story is for ya but I did mention Natsu having a close vest and him getting stepped on Happy when he was small. That actually happen twice for people that know what I'm talking about XD**

 **For all Nalu and Gruvia fans that want more of there fav couples in the manga!: Well they both might confess real soon now! I don't want to spoil anything but it'll make you get goosebumps just thinking about it! XD**

 **Crap! I'm rambling! I need to work on that... do you guys even read these? Tell me!**

 **Thanks for reading! Keep Smiling~!**


	5. Harder than we thought

**Hey Guys! A few things before we get to the story. I want to explain the way I write for example:**

 **For shouting this is what you see: TEXT IS HERE!**

 **But I do it like: Text Is Here!**

 **To make it easier for reading but if you guys rather the the first one, then tell me so I can start going it like that**

 **When Natsu or Gray say something:** _ **"Text is here"**_

 **When a character is thinking of something: 'Text is here'**

 **And the usually, when they talk: "Text is here"**

 **Did I leave anything out?**

 **For the Gruvia fan that gave a request: I'll loved to do that for you! ^-^**

 **For the person that corrected me: Thanks for being so honest! We need more of you in the world! I see what you were saying and I thank you for that. I'm new when it comes to writing so I'm glad you told me something and I'll take your advice and do some editing changing on the other chapters. Also the part were I said "tho" instead of "though", thanks for telling me. I have dyslexia so I wasn't to sure which was correct or not. I hope you keep telling me what I did wrong so I can make my story better :D**

 **To Everyone: If you guys want something to happen, I would love to make your dream come true! I really didn't think this through and so far I got two request that I'm going to use in the story so for you guys that want something, just let me know!**

 **Onwards with the story~!**

Lucy was humming as neared the guild with Natsu laying on his stomach over her right shoulder. Lucy was strangely happy today and it scared him a bit. It was either she didn't wake up and had to kick him and his exceed out of her bed or she took some kind of rear happy piles, either way it freaked him out!

As Lucy got to the destination, she opened the door to a more calm and relax guild. At least from her perspective. Without the loud and boisterous fire maniac fighting with the cool and almost naked ice stripper, it was too quiet especially since the tall iron rustbucket is doing Dragon Slayer training just like the pinky.

Lucy frowned at the thought of the guild she came to love with all her heart no longer being the same guild she knew. It was suppose to be filled with party animals and such but now. A soft mewl followed by the rubbing of a small, fluffy head against her neck brought Lucy out of her thoughts and she looked to see the kitten's worried face staring right at her, in the eyes.

Lucy hummed as a smile formed on her face "Shall we go inside now? I bet you miss your friend a lot"

 _"Pfft! Like I'll ever miss that Ice Pick"_ Natsu snort as his face scrunched up.

Lucy chuckled at his little responds and proceeded inside the guild. She got a few call outs from her fellow guild mates as she walked up to the bar in thought of getting some breakfast here.

"Ah Lucy, you brought Igneel!" Lisanna's voiced from one of the bar seats, happily.

"Sure did! I don't need another one of my guildmates breaking into my house" Lucy laughed as she walked up to Lisanna and handed her Natsu to play with.

"Morning Lucy! What can I get for you today?" Mira asked in her usually friendly and caring tone as Lucy got onto the stool next to Lisanna.

"Anything to eat, please. Last time Natsu came to my house, he took everything like some clearance sale" Lucy grumbled exhausted just from the thought.

"That's just Natsu being Natsu. I'm surprised you haven't started cooking meals for him already" Mira giggled.

"And why would I do that in the first place?" Lucy raised a brow at the barmaid "If he's paying me then I would consider it but he's not, so I'm not going to do fart!" she huffed.

"Oh Lucy, you and your money! You know, he's going to continue doing these things to you because he liiiiikes you~" Lisanna teased, playing with Natsu as he tries to swat at her fingers but keeps missing. Lisanna remember the little chat she had with Juvia and after some time, she noticed that he did in fact like her more than she noticed. Even if he doesn't realizes himself.

"He doesn't like me that way! He's my best friend and partner so he's going to continue doing them to me no matter what" Lucy grumbled at them with her head leading on her right hand propped up on her elbow as they giggled at her before Mira went into the kitchen to get her something.

 _'So this is Luce talks about when I'm not around and why am I the center of this conversation? She could have talked about something more interesting, like-!'_

 _"Flame Brain!"_ The voice of Gray rang out and Natsu growled, no longer playing with Lisanna as he sat and looked him in Juvia's arms.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Juvia's happily called out as she made her way to the bar getting a few shout outs from the guildmates.

"Hey Juvia! You seem happy!" Lucy grinned as the water mage sat next to her on her right, holding Gray in her hands.

"Juvia is! Juvia was playing with Blizzard-kun all morning and she forgot to eat something for breakfast" she said embarrassingly as the girls laughed at her forgetfulness.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun!" Mira sang as she gave Lucy her breakfast then added before she went back inside "I'll whip up something for you too Juvia!"

"Thank you Mira-san!" Juvia smiled.

Gray wiggled in her hands and she placed him on the counter. He walked up to Natsu who was scowling at him.

 _"What?"_ Gray barked.

 _"Nothing. You just piss me off"_ Natsu mumbled.

 _"Look- You- Just forget it! Did you tell Lucy what happen?"_

 _"About that..."_

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ Gray snapped

 _"Well what about you?! She just called you 'Bizzard-kun' Frosted Flakes! Why didn't you tell her, huh?!"_ Natsu hissed but Lucy was to busy talking with the girls and eating her food that she didn't notice which he was happy about.

 _"I got caught up okay!"_ Gray barked

 _"Yea sure, caught up doing what? Playing puppy? Ooooooh you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"_ Natsu smirked and Gray looked away as he thought of a way to change the topic.

Just then Mira came back and gave Juvia's her breakfast, saving him. As the girls continued, three other guildmates came in.

"Hey you guys!" Wendy's voice called out, running to them but tripped and fell flat with a loud 'Bam!'.

"Wendy are you okay?!" Lucy winced from loud impact.

"I'm alright Lucy-san" Wendy smiled embarrassingly as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Lushiiiii!" a high pitch voice called, happily.

 _"Happy! I missed you buddy!"_ Natsu meowed and for some reason, his tail was wagging.

 _"He can't understand you, remember and stop wagging your tail, you're not the dog here"_ Gray said.

 _Natsu looked at him with a pout as his tail stopped "That suck! I have so much to tell him! Like Luce's new story she let me read!"_

 _"Wait, what? How did she lent you read it? Better question, how did she not think something was off there with a reading cat?!"_ Gray asked.

 _"She said something about me being some kind of cat that's part human or something, I don't know I wasn't listening but she said she's going to ask Levy later"_ Natsu explained.

 _"I see" Gray nodded his head "Sooooo... what's her new story about?"_

 _"Oh it's the best!"_ Natsu beamed and started explaining the story to him as the girls continued with their talk.

"Oh hey Happy! Where have you've been?" Lucy asked the blue exceed before he slammed into her and pushed the air out of her lungs but wrapped her arms around him nonetheless.

"Wendy's letting me stay with them 'til Natsu comes back!" Happy beamed looking up at the Celestial mage.

"And Carla's okay with this?" Lisanna asked the white exceed next to Wendy who's her arms crossed over her chest as she 'hmp'

"Not entirely but we're working on it!" Wendy answered confidently and Carla groaned again.

"Oh, is that why Juvia saw you flying around Fairy Hills this morning?" Juvia asked Happy who got out of his embrace with Lucy .

"Aye! I was making my rounds of Fairy Hill" he explained.

"Of course you were. I hope you don't do the same thing in my house over there" Lucy sighed.

"He's not allowed to do or else he'll be punished" a commanding feminine voice told.

"Erza?!" Lucy said with a stare of not noticing the requip mage behind her "When did-?"

"Just now" Erza cut her off.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't have a girls night at Fairy Hills!" Mira beamed with a clap of her hands.

"Yeah! Now that the male Dragon Slayers aren't around, we don't have to worry them listening in from afar!" Lisanna join in on her older sister's excitement.

"Wait, Laxus isn't here?" Erza asked.

"No he went on a job but even if he's still here, he's not that kind of guy" Mira smiled.

"That sounds like fun guys!" Levy's voice rang as she joined in on the talk.

"Hey Levy! Just got here?" Lucy asked with a smiled.

"Yea, I got a new book yesterday and I just had to finish it last night" Levy sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"You're going to have to tell me all about it then!" Lucy beamed at the thought of a new story.

"Well Lucy? Are you in?" Mira asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure! Sounds fun!" she grinned.

"Can Juvia bring Blizzard-kun?" Juvia asked Mira.

"Of course! Lucy can bring Igneel as well! We shouldn't keep them separated, now should we" Mira asked the little creatures and put her hand on Natsu's head which he jumped from the sudden touch and looked up to her.

 _"Huh? Did you ask something? Is it about food?"_ Natsu mewled and the girls took that as a yes.

"Then it's settled then! Tonight we'll have a sleepover at Fairy Hills!" Erza said victoriously as the girls cheered gleefully.

 _"Wait, what's going on?"_ Natsu asked looking around at them confused.

 _"We're being dragged onto a girls night, dammit!"_ Gray barked.

 _"What?! But we didn't agree with that! And girls talk are boring! The amount of times I've over heard them talking about things that I really didn't need to hear, ever! It's is going to be hell!"_ Natsu groaned.

"Let's have it at Juvia's place! Juvia has all of Blizzard-kun's things and Igneel-kun can bring his things as well!" Juvia said

"That way we wouldn't have to move their belongings so much!" Lisanna added "Great idea Juvia-san!"

 _"Now it's hell"_ Gray grumbled.

Lucy and Juvia paid for their meals and picked up the boys before walking over to a table as Mira went to clean their dishes.

They started talking about what they'll need for tonight making some preparations and agreements, sometimes Mira adding in one or two things before going back to severing the members of the guild. Gray and Natsu laid on the table, silent and bored as they listen to them talk.

 _..._

 _"Hey Gray"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"Wanna explore?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Trust me, it's a lot easier finding things that you've never notice when you're small and don't you have high senses now? You're a pup now right?"_ Natsu asked.

 _"Kinda. I guess the potion enhanced our senses because everything seems clearer and stronger now. How'd you think I found you? You smelled like me when the potion changed us"_ Gray looked at Natsu.

 _"Well, wanna go?"_

 _"It's better than listening to them talk about nonse"_

They got up and jumped down from the tabled which caught attention of the girls as they left.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked others.

"They didn't get a chance to check the guild out yesterday so maybe they wanted to do it now" Levy said.

"Let them be but just keep an eye out just in case they're causing trouble" Erza told them and they nodded before going back to work.

 _"So what now?"_ Gray asked as he walked around.

 _"Oh good God! Why the hell is your butt crack showing?! That's gross!"_ Natsu shaked his head rapidly, trying to get the image of one of the guild's members behind out of his mind.

Gray turned his head behind to look at him with a raised brow before looking back in front and noticing somethings in the other members to which he smirked at _"Didn't know you were keeping all these personal and embarrassing info to yourself, Flame Brain. You could have told us about it. We could have used these in many situations, you know."_

Natsu looked at him _"Yea well, the less people to know about it the more affected when the time call right?"_

 _'That sneaky little bastard. As much as I hate to admit it, that was pretty smart of him... that sounded so wrong and I'll never think that again'_ Gray thought before turning his head back to him. _"Wanna team up to get some dirt?" he smirked._

Natsu thought for a few seconds then smirked as well _"Why not! You're in the same position as me right now plus we might find some dirt on Metalhead and Laxus that we can use!"_

 _"Right! Let's get started!"_ Gray said and they started going through every nook and cranny of the place.

After a long while, Gray was use to the idea of being a pup, sniffing around as Natsu told him what some of the smells were that he didn't identify especially the male members scent as he checked out all the places and things he's never noticed as a human, even with his dragon senses. Which got Gray thinking,

 _"Hey Natsu, how much better have your sense gotten?"_

 _"Mmmmm, not much. Dragons have better senses than other animals so it's only natural that Dragon Slayers are on their level as well"_ Natsu explained then looked at him _"Why?"_

To which Gray explained _"Just wondering if you have to use magic for your sense or it was a side effect of the magic"_

Natsu sat down not far from him _"Igneel told me that it's a side effect. We're pretty much like dragons in humans bodies"_

 _"I've noticed..."_ Gray said thinking about all the events that made the Dragon Slayers very much like a dragon, in battle or not.

 _"I've just been thinking, what if we could use our magic and show them that it's us?"_ Gray added absentminded.

 _"Oh that's a great idea! Nice job Brain Freeze!"_ Natsu grinned.

 _"Huh? About what?"_ Gray asked with a brow raised.

 _"About what you just said about using our magic! Did you really forget that fast? And they say I have a bad memory..."_

 _"Oi! You- Just try it out already!"_ Gray snapped and took a few steps from him just incase he over does it as usually.

Natsu closed his eyes, calling forth his magic which he feels stirring deep inside him. Gray's tail started to wagged softy as he felt Natsu's heat rising and his magic's present getting stronger.

"Alright! _Fire Dragon Roa-Waaaa?"_

Gray tilt his head as he just witness the most pathetic thing he's ever seen.

 _"What the_ hell?!" Natsu growled asonly a flick of flame had came though his mouth and his magic diserpared.

 _"The potion must have temporarily sealed our magic away to give us a real animal's experience"_ Gray muzzled.

 _"What?! What kind of sicko would think of doing that?!"_ Natsu growled.

 _"If their was some way of telling them who we are, like a sign or something"_ Gray said as he thought deeply.

 _"Oh! I know!"_ Natsu beamed and ran back to the girls, Gray following shortly after.

 _"Luce! Let me up!"_ Natsu mewled and just like he wanted, Lucy looked down at him. "Back already?" she smiled and picked up Natsu, placed him on the tabled.

"You're back too, Blizzard-kun!" Juvia beamed and picked Gray up as well but she helded him instead, smiling from her seat in front of Lucy with Wendy, Carla and Levy next to her on her right.

Lisanna was seated next to Lucy on her left with Erza next to her and Happy sitting between Lucy and Lisanna. Sheets of paper, a few written on for tonight, and some pens were on the table now.

 _"So what's your big plan Genious?"_ Gray grumbled.

 _"Just watch!"_ Natsu grinned and tugged a clear piece of paper to him. He then ran to a pen that was left open on the table and picked it up with his mouth.

"What's Igneel doing, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked but really none of the girls could answer that as they looked at him questionably.

 _'Alright so I think I'm suppose to do it like these, then this, then- wait that's not right. Damn! Okay, start over!'_ Natsu was tilting his head for the point on the pen and paper to meet as he doodled on sheet.

Gray had picked up on what he was trying to do and barked out _"So you do have a brain, huh?"_

 _"Shut up, I'm focusing! Crap! Did it wrong again! Now I have to start all over!"_ Natsu whined and did what he was doing all over again.

 _'He must have noticed someone bringing them paper. Most likely Mirajane'_ Gray thought.

Once he was finished, Natsu let the pen drop then looked at Lucy and meowed. Puzzled, Lucy picked up the paper and looked at what was on it.

"Uhm, nice drawing Igneel?" Lucy tilt her head as she tries to figure out what it was with Lisanna peeking over her shoulder, tilting her head as well.

 _"What? No, it's mine and Frosty's name! Luce, how are you be a write if you can't read?!"_ Natsu meowed confused.

 _"It's not that she can't read, it's that you can't write shit!"_ Gray barked as Juvia placed him down and took the paper from Lucy.

"Oh wow Igneel-kun! I didn't know you were an artist! I wander if Blizzard-kun is one too!" Juvia beamed and they all sweatdrop at her.

 _"Well I'm glad you like it... I guess?"_ Natsu said and turned to see Gray going to pick up the pen but froze.

 _"That's gross Flame Brain! You're saliva is all over this thing!"_ Gray scrunched his face in disgust and turned to another pen but had to push the knob on the end of the pen on the table for the point to show.

He then went to another piece of clean paper and started writing. Well at least that's what he was trying to do. The pen kept moving all over the place like it had a mind of it's own and it was kind of hard to keep a grip on the pen when it was plastic and cylinder shape.

 _"Damn!"_ Gray grunt out as he tried to finish their names, taking a lot longer than Natsu.

 _"Not so easy now huh?"_ Natsu smirked victoriously.

 _"Stop up!"_ Gray growled out.

When he was finished, he looked at the paper and he dropped his head on the table. All that work and it's not even classified as a letter of the alphabet. Juvia, on the other hand, picked up the paper with gleaming eyes.

"Blizzard-kun's an artist!" Juvia grinned as she raised the paper high above her as she inspects it.

"What is it?" Wendy asked as she lean closer to Juvia looks at the paper.

"Juvia doesn't know but Juvia loves everything Blizzard-kun does!" Juvia smiled then hugged the paper to her chest.

"Huh, I've heard that before but with a different name. An entirely different creature actually" Carla said with her chin between her fingers as Juvia blushed.

"Juvia loves Blizzard-kun and Gray-sama!" Juvia defended.

 _"It's funny that he's both of them. Seriously, she head over heels for you if she loves ya in this form and she doesn't even notice that it's you"_ Natsu commented with a growling Gray burning holes in his face to which Natsu thought was funny as well, seeing as he's a fire mage.

 _"God Damn! Why is it so hard to tell you guys! Just look at the damn thing properly will ya!"_ Gray snapped and Natsu looked at the idiot that's practically smoking with anger now.

"They're quite smart, aren't they?" Levy asked.

"Oh! That reminds me! Levy, have you ever heard of a cat knowing how to read?" Lucy asked the blue haired bookworm.

"A cat knowing how to read? Why would you ask that?" Levy tilt her head.

"Last night, Igneel found his way on my desk and was reading my story. He was also reading on my shoulder as I continued it" Lucy explained.

"Is that your new story?! Can I read it?!" Levy beamed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Is that all you got of this?!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry, sorry. I heard and to answer your question, no. I've never heard a thing like that" Levy said.

"I thought it would have something to do with having human blood in him, like Mira with her demon blood" Lucy told.

Overhearing the conversation, Mira decided to intervene "In order for that to happen, they'll have had to be experimented on or they are from a blood-line of experimentations and they were born with the human blood in them. Either way, it's terrible for something like that to happen."

She walked up to Natsu and picked him up, looking deep in his eyes.

 _"Mira?"_ Natsu mewled with a tilt of his head.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong Mira?" Lucy asked worried some.

"Nope! Just a thought but it's nothing!" Mira smiled and handed Natsu back to her then went back to work when someone called her.

"Another thought I had was that they are from some kind of specs that are smarter that average animals. Maybe like the exceeds" Lucy added.

"That maybe, I'll do some research on it!" Levy said.

"Thanks Levy! You're the best!" Lucy smiled.

"But only if I can read your book!"

"Deal!"

Lucy and Levy stretched over the table to shake each other's hands with a grin on their faces.

"Why don't we start getting ready early? It's past noon now and Juvia said that she wanted to host the girls only sleepover so she'll have prepare early than us" Erza said.

"That's right! Juvia's going to have so much fun tonight!" Juvia smiled as she started getting up.

"Oh wait Juvia! I have something for you!" Lisanna said and quickly ran over to the bar, where she took something from behind the counter and gave it to Juvia when she came back "A leash! We forgot to get one and I left Fairy Hills earlier today so I didn't get a chance to give it to you this morning."

Juvia looked at the blue leash with a ocean pattern running along the length of it.

"Juvia loves it! Thank you Lisanna-san!" Juvia smiled.

"Think of it as a gift!" Lisanna smiled and Juvia put the leash on Gray's collar.

 _"Heheh, he's been put on a leash! Better control yourself doggie!"_ Natsu mewled, jokingly.

 _"Shut it! If anyone deserve to be on a leash, it's you!"_ Gray back as he was lowered to the ground and Natsu stuck his little, pink tongue out at him.

"Juvia and Blizzard-kun will be on our way now!" Juvia announced and she turned to leave, waving goodbye to the others as she goes.

 _"Practice your writing Ash-For-Brains!"_ Gray barked behind him.

 _"Whatever Loser!"_ Natsu meowed back. It was very satisfying to see Gray on a leash, at lease for him.

 **Okay! Sorry if it suck. I had a panic attack from listening to too much scary music. Damn you over-active imagination! You're good when it comes to stories and all but you over do it with the scariest things ever! Sometimes I wish you had an off button...**

 **Now next chapter is going to be the two Gruvia fan's request! I'm going to merge them into one as it seem like a fitting idea. I'll do my best so wish me luck! ^-^**

 **Another request for you guys!: If anyone notice that I didn't put san, chan, kun, sama or others where they are suppose to be, please tell me so I can change it. I can't really remember who says it for who so I've been beating around the bush but it wouldn't help all the time.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I'm so surprise those things actually motivate me and get me to write!**

 **Keep Smiling~!**


	6. The Gruvia Chapter!

**I have no excuse but not feeling like writing! Sorry for all you poor souls that was waiting for me to update! Especially the Gruvia fans that I was writing this and the next chapter for! So Sorry! *Bows and hit head on the table* ...OWW! THAT HURTS! While I put some ice on this red bump,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Juvia wonders if Gray-sama will be back soon" our one and only water mage said looking up to the sky with dreamy eyes.

 _"Most likely when this potion wears off but who knows when that's going to be. The whole damn bottle was spilled on us..."_ Gray grumbled, realising that Natsu and him would be stuck like this for sometime before they turn humans again and if the guild doesn't know who they are then this is going to be a lot longer than he thought.

The duo was walking down the marketplace, just about to go home with three bags of the necessity Erza instructed for the sleepover when-

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mis! I didn't see you there!"

A man around there age with blue hair, darker than Juvia's but lighter than Gray's, and green emerald eyes accidentally walked into Juvia while looking at the goods in the stalls as he pasted by.

"No, Juvia's sorry! Juvia wasn't looking at what she was doing and-" Juvia quickly bowed "Sorry!"

 _"So dramatic Juvia"_ Gray sighed.

The man looked at her, a little taken back before bursting out into laughter. Juvia raised her head a little to look at him.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting that" he said between laughs, covering his mouth with his right hand and holding his sides with his left.

Juvia straight herself into a standing position again with a blush of embarrassment on her face, "Juvia's sorry for bumping into you" she said shyly looking away from the man.

"There's no need to be sorry. I was in my own little world and didn't notice you were right in front of me. If you ask me, I think I should be the one saying sorry over and over again" he smiled.

 _"No one asked you. Can we go now? I really don't want to be late and the first thing I see is Erza's pissed off face"_ Gray shudder from the thought.

"Is that your dog?" The man asked noticing Gray.

"Oh! This is Blizzard-kun! Blizzard-kun this is..." Juvia paused.

"Yori" the man now identified as, Yori, finished with a big smile "And you're Juvia?"

"How did you know?" Juvia asked.

"Well you were talking in the third person" Yori laughed.

"O-oh! Right! Juvia's nakama's had told her that she talks that way" she laughed embarrassingly.

"Also you're part of Fairy Tail! I've always had an interest in magic but I could never use it" he laughed embarrassingly.

"Why so?" Juvia asked with a tilt of her head.

"Why don't I tell you over a cup of coffee?" he grinned.

"Hu-Huh?"

 _"Sorry buddy but we have to go! Let's roll Juvia!"_ Gray barked pulling on the leash as he tried to walk away.

"S-Sorry but Juvia has-"

"Think of it as an apology for bumping into you. I really feel bad for doing that and it's just coffee" he smiled kindly.

 _"Isn't that water under the bridge now? Don't bring up things that past for your own purpose!"_ Gray barked at him angrily.

"Um... okay" Juvia said shyly with a red blush.

 _"You've got to be kidding me?! I got to go on a 'date' with you guys?! Juvia denia! Denia!"_ Gray growled.

"Great! I know this amazing cafe! You'll love it there!" Yori grinned and looked to her hands, "Would you like me to help you with your bags? They look heavy" he offered.

"Oh, no! Juvia doesn't want to be a burden!" Juvia waved her hands in the space between them, blush getting redder.

"Not at all! You're not a burden. In fact, those bags look like a burden" he laughed as he reached for the bags on Juvia's arms.

"Wait at least let Juvia hold one!" Juvia insisted reaching for a bag but he moved his arms away form her reach.

"Come on Miss Juvia, I'm trying to be polite here!" he laughed.

"Okay..." Juvia agreed looking down at the ground with a little pout.

"Why don't you hold Blizzard-kun while I show you to the cafe?" he suggested.

"Okay!" Juvia beamed and reached for Gray that was growling loudly but with the bustle of the marketplace, it couldn't have been heard. He did, however, stop when she picked him up as Gray didn't want her to know he was growling like Lucy know's when Natsu is hissing.

It was kind of their unspoken rule not to let the girls know that they're doing that unless they sense danger and he did want to keep growling at the man but there just isn't anything dangerous about him, yet. Besides it's just coffee after all. He hoped so at least.

Juvia was drinking an iced coffee latte while Yori drank a black coffee as they ate little cakes and pastries while they talked together, getting to know each other. As for Gray, he was forced to stay outside and wait because, once again, no pets were alone in and he was tied to a table next to the cafe's door. He really felt bad for all the pets that owners had to leave outside because they weren't aloud. It's freaking hot out here! If Gray didn't know better, he would think that Natsu was in some battle and was burning the place to the ground. Even in the shade it was hot!

The sickest thing about it is that he had to watch them on there little 'date' inside.

Okay so he never called it a date but he was intending on doing that.

 _'I think I'm going to be sick if I watch this any longer...'_

Gray was having this growing feeling inside him and he needed to get it out. Mainly using that guy as a punching bag seemed like the most effective way.

 _" 'Just coffee' he says"_ Gray growled and he sworn to God that he just hear Happy or Mira said "You like her~!", maybe it was the both of then? Who knows but if they were hear then he was sure that would have happened.

A customer was opening the door to go inside and Gray used this opportunity to bark, _"Hey! You done in there?! It shouldn't take that long just to have coffee!"_

It could have been two hours they were in there and Gray was getting tired of waiting.

Luckily for him, they seem to have gotten the hint and got up from their seats. Yori pick up her bags, again, and held the door open with his foot for her.

"My lady" he bowed his head slightly and Juvia giggled at his playfulness while Gray growled loudly at him.

 _"Want are you, a part of Blue Pegasus?! I'm more than certain that you qualify even without magic!"_ Gray barked.

"Aww, did you miss us Blizzard-kun?" she asked sweetly as she unties him.

 _"No! And like hell I missed him!"_ Gray barked at her then she picked him up.

"I missed you too!" she grinned as she hugged him tightly to her chest and Gray groaned irritated.

"Shall we get going then?" Yori asked with a smile.

 _"Where do you think you're going?!"_ Gray barked at him _"And give her back her bags will ya!"_

"M-hmm! Fairy Hills is this way, Yori-san!" Juvia beamed as she pointed to the direction of the girls dormitory and they started walking off.

 _"He's coming with us?! You gotta be kidding me!"_ Gray barked and Juvia patted his head as to calm him down. It did but he was still pissed.

Apparently they have gotten to know each other quite well while on their little 'date.' Gray thought he was plain and boring, no adventures and beating up bad guys. It's so lame! How could you not fall asleep while listening to him? Oh yea, because he keeps talking! Which gave Gray enough reasons to be glaring at Yori since they left the cafe. It was getting late and the sky just started changing color when they reached the entrance to Fairy Hills.

"Here you go, Miss Juvia!" Yori grinned as he passed her the bags after Juvia let Gray down.

"I had fun with you today" Yori grinned at her.

"Juvia did too!" Juvia nodded her head in agreement with a light blush as she helded the bags, her hand right hand in the loop of the leash.

"Too bad Titania keeps the strict rule of 'No guys Allowed', huh. I could have helped you with your bags" he smiled

"Oh No! Juvia means, you've done more than enough today and Erza-san is very scary when you disobey her orders!" Juvia shuddered at the thought of what she might do.

"I'm sure she is" he laughed.

"Would you like to do this again another time?" Yori asked with hope.

"Um, well you see" Juvia averted her eyes from him "I'm sometimes busy with jobs and can be gone for days so" she trailed off.

"That's quite alright! Maybe I'll bump into you again on the streets!" He winked at her with grinned and took her right hand and kissed it.

Juvia face turned beat her and Gray snarled at him.

 _"PAWS OFF!"_

Yori straighten up and laughed at Gray "Someones angry" he grinned then looked back to Juvia that was still in shock, "I hope we meet again Juvia Lockser" he smiled with a little bow and went on his way which gave Juvia the 'okay' to turned and quickly ran inside with Gray most likely being pulled along, unable to keep up with her speed in his puppy form.

Once Juvia was inside, Gray included, she slammed her front door shut and turned her back to the door, sinking to the floor.

 _"You don't really like him, do you?"_ Gray barked incredulous.

Juvia took her hands out of the loops of the bags and leash then clenched her hands over her heart. She started to shake as tears formed in her eyes which were looking down at the ground.

 _"Juvia?! What's wrong?! Did he say something to you that I didn't catch?! That bastard!"_ Gray walked up in front of Juvia's face.

"Oh Blizzard-kun!" Juvia cried and grabbed him in a tight hug, pushing all the air out of his lungs "Juvia don't know what to do! Juvia really, really, really love Gray-sama but... but he doesn't return the affection! He doesn't have a girl he likes, Juvia has checked! Juvia's still watching Love-Ravel though but she's no match for Juvia! And Yori-" she was sobbing so hard that the words weren't forming properly but Gray was able to make out what she said and his chest got this heavy and unbearable feeling inside him.

It was like the guilt and pain he felt when Ur died, but, this one was worst. So new yet so familiar. He hated it and he wanted it gone forever.

"Yori was kind, sweet and caring to me but! But Juvia just can't be with anyone but Gray-sama! He...He was the one who showed Juvia the clear blue sky! It was so beautiful and he gave it all to Juvia! He defeated Juvia when she was part of Phanitan Lords and he gave her that wonderful gift! He, along with everyone, else treated Juvia and Gajeel like we're always family! They made them feel at home! For the first time Juvia felt like she belonged and was no longer the rain woman she always was! Juvia was freed and it was all thanks to Gray-sama! Why can't Gray-sama sees that Juvia loves him beyond belief! Juvia loves him so much that it's starting to hurt Juvia!" Juvia cried her eyes out, hugging Gray tightly in her arms.

Hearing this made him...

Cry.

Tears feel from his eyes as he realised that he not only made his nakama cry but made someone that really cared from him cry.

Who he cares for the most.

 _"Just wait until I'm back to normal Juvia. I promise I'll make it up to you"_ Gray whimpered to her as she sobbed into his fur until-

*Knock Knock*

"Juvia! It's Lucy!"

"Lucy-san?" Juvia turned her head slightly to the door behind her, face red with tears as she whips her eyes.

"C-Coming!" Juvia called, letting Gray down, and shakily got up from the floor to open her door.

Juvia slowly opened the door to find Lucy standing there with her pink luggage bag for the sleepover and a white duffle bag on top which she suspect helded all Igneel-kun's belongings as she held said new name with her right arm and a brown paper bag with the left. Lucy wore a sad smile showing that she'd overheard while Natsu scowl at Gray that was looking at them from the floor by Juvia's feet.

 _"What did you-wait are you crying? Why are you crying?!"_ Natsu looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

Seeing Lucy standing there seemed to have made Juvia now dryish tears spill from her eyes, wetting her red puffy face again.

"Lucy-saaan~!"

"Gah!"

Juvia flung her arms around her neck as Lucy yelled from her impacted, dropping the bag and Natsu jumping out of Lucy's arm to avoid becoming the ham between the slices of bread...

Great! He's hungry now!

Lucy managed to, somehow, keep her footing and return Juvia's hug, rubbing her back affectionately.

"It's okay, let it all out" Lucy cooed sweetly to her as she sobbed loudly into her left shoulder,

"It's all going to be okay" Lucy croaked as her eyes started to form tears from seeing her friend in such a state.

 _"Wait! Luce?! You're crying too?! WHY?! Why is everyone crying?! What's going on?!"_ Natsu meowed in shock as his head whipped from Lucy to Juvia to Gray in such speed that could leave anyone sick and on the floor punking their guts out.

Well, he wasn't feeling that way until it reminded him of transportation...

...Great...

* * *

 **** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NNNNNNN NNNN DDDD** **... I'm done!**

 **How was it? My first Gruvia anything! I got sick from writing this...**

 **Not because I don't like Gruvia! I got sick because I didn't eat breakfast!**

 **Now, I want you guys to tell me who you want in the sleepover and what you want to happen!** **I need inspiration or I wouldn't be able to write the next chapter soon!**

 **Also sorry if it's short, it was longer but there was a lot of unnecessary words, Meh!**

 **Okay so the guest that I wrote this chapter for, what'd ya think? Did I do good? Did I disappoint? I feel like I disappointed someone out there who's a Gruvia fan. Sorry but I'm Nalu trash! Sorry! I tried!**

 **The other Gruvia fan (You guys know yourselves) Don't worry next chapter I'm letting it happen with some random weirdness!**

 **Oh! By the way, my head is fine for all those who were consider. So Sweet! Cookies for you all!**

 **And for those who reviewed, faved and followed!**

 **I really have cookies though! Chocolate chip cookies and Oat meal cookies! Jealous? I'm Mean! :3**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Keep Smiling!**


	7. Night at Fairy Hills!

**Thanks for coming back!**

 **Sorry for staying long. I was reading a 61 chapter long fanfic and I didn't even finish...**

 **Good side to it is that it was well written and very smooth so I'm sure my chapters will be a little better now. Also this is going to go on for around 5-10 more chapters now, max is 15 but I doubt it'll reach there. Also sorry if I made a mistake with the "san" and "chan" in the story, I really can't remember who says what in japanese. My bad.**

 **For the guest that I did the last chapter for: Yea I hear ya! I didn't re-read it and when I was editing it (I don't even do that in the first place). I did make him break earlier but I felt like it wasn't really him so I changed it but sure! I'll love to bring him back in for you! I got an idea for it to but if you want something to happen, tell me and I'll work it in! I'll wait 3 days before I start writing the next chapter, Kay? That should give you time incase you do want something :)**

 **Jenny (Guest): Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoy it! You made me finish this chapter today! Feel Proud! XD**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Oh, so what you're telling me is that you had coffee with this guy and who was really sweet unlike Gray to whom you've so willing showed your love to more than 100 times and got nothing in return. Is that what you're saying?" Lucy asked, with a bit of playfulness at the end, as she and Juvia sat facing each other on her bed with Natsu and Gray laying beside.

"Juvia gets something from him! She sees him everyday at the guild when he isn't on a job!" Juvia exclaimed with puffed out cheeks with irritation either from Lucy's playfulness of the situation or that the blond thinks the love-sick mage doesn't get anything in return.

"Come on Juvia," Lucy huffed at the water mage, "That's something but it's still nothing," she frowned at Juvia's down expression as she stared at her hands with mix emotions.

 _"So you made Juvia cried because you were a self-centered jerk. I can believe that"_ Natsu grunt out, giving Gray his glare for between his front paws where his head is rested.

 _"Can it or fish won't be the only one in a can!"_ Gray growled dangerously at the pinkette kitten, showing his fangs.

 _Natsu raised his head, copying Gray's growling, "Oh really? Heartbreaker!"_ he retorted back.

 _"Why you-!"_ Gray started but was immediately cut off by the Celestial Mage.

"What with you two!" Lucy snapped at them, raising Natsu, who now had a somewhat scared look upon his face, and placing him in the hole her crossed legs created on the blue haired girl's bed.

 _"He started it!"_ Natsu argued to her a bit hesitatingly.

 _"Did not!"_ fought Gray.

"You guys are always snarling at each other with every opportunity you get! I know the stereotype of cats and dogs being life long enemies but come on!" Lucy groaned.

"Just like my Gray-sama and your Natsu-san" Juvia sighed as she rubbed Gray's head with a soft touch that had him leaning to get more.

"Woah woah woah! Who said anything about Natsu being mine?!" Lucy blurted out with a face turning as red as a tomato.

 _"Since when do I belong to anyone?"_ Natsu complained plainly at the statement. This made the other two freeze, Juvia confused while Gray just stared at the Fire Hazard like he was the dumbest living creature in all of earthland.

Juvia blinked dumbfounded before breaking the awkward pause, "But Mira-san said that you two were an item."

"We're not!" Lucy exclaimed, redness traveling to her neck and behind her ears.

Just then they heard a knock on the other side of Juvia's front door.

Juvia called out to let whoever was responsible for the interruption as she got up and walked briskly to where she gave entrance to the expected guess.

"Hey guys! Sorry if we disturb something" Mira greeted, with a somewhat look on her face that somehow told Lucy that she overheard.

"N-No! It's alright, I was actually starting to get worried. What took you so long?" Lucy asked with a smile in greeting.

"We were outside waiting for a certain blond friend of ours to show up not knowing she came earlier" Erza growled at said friend as she placed her bags down near the entrance where everyone else's were with the different of them not having a truck load of whatever it was the Requip Mage required.

The Celestial Mage laughed nervously, "Sorry Erza, I was going to come down to wait for you but I got distracted" Lucy explained sheepishly.

"Well whatever it is, your eyes look a bit red. Did something happened?" Wendy asked worriedly, obviously noticing that fact in the two Mages.

"Indeed. Now that you mention it, you two look like you've been crying for a while" Carla said for her place on the ground with-

"Aye Sir!" the blue and white _**male**_ exceed exclaimed with his paw in the air and a super cheerful smile on his face.

"Happy?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked confused by his invitation.

She knew he was allowed in here from the first time she came to Fairy Hills as Erza gave her a tour of the place. Back then, she had asked that same question from one: Being a male and two: from not being with Natsu and he answered with "I'm a cat!" for being a male and that he had helped Wendy and Carla move in when they were still new to the guild.

Though she can't remember, it's been a while ago for them at least.

"Well since I'm living here for a while, Wendy invited me so I won't be separated with my lovely Carla!" Happy sighed happily.

Well that explains the overly happy smile he's wearing.

"Well this is a **_girls'_** sleepover so please do remember our promise for not blabbing out whatever it is that happens in here to the males in the guild" Carla reminded, arms crossed over her chest.

"Anything for you my love!" the love struck cat sang with hearts in his eyes but got a 'Hmph!' in response from his crush, not that he really mind.

"Now,"Mira called, "Mind telling us what-"

"IGNEEL!" Lisanna yelled with happiness, only now spotting the kitten on the bed, effectively cutting her sister off and running to the pink fur ball.

"Lisannaaaa~!" Mira whined with a little pout and narrowed brows at her sister who was happily squeezing Natsu to death.

"Sorry Mira-nee!" she laughed embarrassingly, "I'm just happy that Lucy kept her word and brought him with her!" she explained, childishly cuddling Natsu.

"I do keep my word Lisanna. So little faith!" Lucy gasped dramatically raising her hand to her forehead and slightly tilting her head up.

In response, Lisanna pouted, "Well how would I know that you won't keep him to yourself?" she asked rubbing her face on Natsu who could really use some air right now.

"Lucy-san and Juvia thought that Igneel-kun would lonely all by himself without Blizzard-kun with him" Juvia explained to her.

"Also, he was able to jump up on my desk and throw almost everything down while I was in the shower. I don't want to think what he'll do when I'm gone. Um, Lisanna, you're killing Igneel" Lucy sweatdropped at Natsu trying to wiggle free from her embraced.

"Opps! Sorry there little kitty" Lisanna placed him back on the bed where he tried to catch the lost seconds of air he needed as he fell to his side after losing his footing for feeling lightheaded.

Gray was snickering quietly in the background the whole time, not giving a damn about the poor fool but enjoying the show.

"Hey Juvia, where're the millions of Grays you had? You used to have a lot more in here that it was nearly impossible to walk through" Happy noticed flying to where some of the plushies Grays are seated crowded together.

"Juvia was worried that Blizzard-kun would chew up one of my precious Gray-samas so she put the ones she couldn't fit in a safe place" Juvia explained walking to him and then hugged one of the larger stuffed Gray-dolls she choosed.

"To me there's a lot more in here than last time" Lucy muttered as she stared at the Grays closest to her.

"Why haven't you've noticed before being around more Grays than usually. Knowing you, you would have noticed this big change before anyone else as you're the 'Love-rival' for him" Levy smirked as she held a hand to her mouth as Lucy growled at her with Juvia's minimising aura growing in lengths behind her.

"I knew you'd say something like that," she pointed an accusing finger at Levy and turned to Juvia, "And would you please stop that! I'm not interested in Gray!"

"That's because she loves Natsu~!" Happy sang, giggling as he flouted on his back behind Lucy's head.

"You little-!"

"Ahhh! Help me!" Happy cried as Lucy reached out and chased him around the room.

The comical scene created by the two caused the others to burst out in laughter as they called each other offensive names.

Lucy threw her hands in the air, giving up dramatically while the mostly blue fur ball giggled from her failed efforts.

"Now that that's over, "Erza called gathering everyone's attention, "What shall we do first? This is my first sleepover and it shall be the best one EVER!" Erza said triumphantly with a gleam in her eyes.

"Is this going to be like her first picnic, is it?" Carla asked using Aera to fly next to Wendy.

"I think so" the Sky Dragon Slayer laughed nervously, knowing what happened when the picnic was interrupted as Erza was full on outraged.

"Why don't we take a bath first, that'll surely start the night!" Levy suggested with a gleeful face.

"Yeah! I can go with a hot soak!" Lucy said dreamily and hugged her best friend, "Aw! You're so smart to suggest that!" rubbing her cheek on Levy's head with what seemed like tears coming out of her eyes.

Levy laughed at the childish actions and hugged her back, "You don't have to tell me but it's nice to hear it!" she grinned, letting go of her.

"Indeed some skinship in our relationship is needed to strengthen our bonds" Erza said with a nodded, chin between her fingers.

"Wait what?" slipped out Levy's mouth from hearing those word as they sweatdrop at the requip mage who wore a smiled with sparkles in her eyes.

"Can we take Blizzard-kun with us?" Juvia asked suddenly, all attention going to her.

"I don't see why not. Animal are said to help with your emotion and mental help" Erza said approvingly.

"That must be true since she hasn't been all over 'you know who' this morning" Carla whispered to Happy who 'Aye'ed in agreement.

"Aw Carla" Wendy sighed, overhearing her exceed with her Dragon Slayer hearing. She must really be happy with the thought of Gray not being a Juvia magnet.

"Um, I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Lucy asked, confusion all over her face.

"We've overheard the last part of your conversation when we came" Lisanna said, sitting on Juvia's bed.

"How much did you hear?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Lisanna's lips turned up to a smirk, "Oh you know, we heard enough to know that Natsu and you are totally a thing," she winked showing the tomato faced blond a peace sign.

"Why do everyone say that?!" Lucy cried as Levy patted her shoulder.

"You were a thing from the start," the Solid Script Mage sighed with a smirk.

"What the hell Levy-chan! Not helping me!" Lucy jumped from Levy with a furious face but the embarrassment was dripping out of her face making it unbelievably hard to not laugh at.

Levy raised her hands in defences at the taller Mage's fury, "Okay okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night when he sneaks into your bed with you."

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled and was just about to jump on her when Mira slipped her hands around Lucy's waist.

"Run Levy! Save yourself!" Mia laughed.

"The bath is a save point! Let's go before she burst!" Lisanna joined in as she picked up Natsu, who was trying to make sense of what was happening with a gaping Gray next to him, and held him in her hands as she got out her products for bathing out.

"I'll stay here and help you!" Erza said proudly.

"No! You must go with them incase I can't hold her off! Go! I'll be sure to hold her off long enough!" Mira said dramatically.

"Mira..." Erza said, head down,

"I hope you've brought Strawberry cake with you! We'll eat it with the thought of you in our minds if you should not survive!" Erza suddenly cried out.

"HUH?!" Everyone looked at Erza in shock at her claim, the girls beside Lucy, Mira and Erza, of course, having their bath supplies in their hands.

"Of course I've completed the last request you had for me! Now run! Before it's too late!" Mira cried as if she was going to die holding Lucy back, although she stopped fighting after hearing Erza's words.

"Alright then! Good luck Mira!" Erza nodded, yet again, dramatically at the 'scarified mage.'

When did this had come a drama play?

"See ya later Mrs, Dragneel!" Levy called to Lucy before running out.

That restarted Lucy's rage as she watched them one by one run out of the room, including Gray in Juvia's hands.

"GET BACK HERE LEVY!"

* * *

 _ **And So!**_

* * *

"Are you all cooled off yet Lucy-chan" asked Levy with a smirk on her face seeing Mira entering the bath happily behind a fusing Lucy with their necessities in their hands.

"Yea sure just watch your back because I'm coming for revenge and I ain't holding back!" Lucy growled at her.

Levy laughed nervously at the menacing glint in her eyes, back off slowly as she came right up to her.

"How'd you get her to cool off, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Oh, I just offered her some information..." Mira said innocently making everyone but Lucy's blood run cold as the blond grinned evilly at Levy.

Oh Crap...

"A-Ah! W-Why don't w-we get in-n!" Levy stuttered out and turned away from them shyly as Lucy laughed and the celestial mage noticed something.

"Why do you have Igneel in your hands?" Lucy raised at brow at the kitten in Lisanna's arms.

"Oh" the short haired mage started, "I thought we were bring him with us."

"Aren't cats supposed to hate water?" Wendy asked.

"Well yes but not all! Maybe he can be a water cat!" Lisanna said face dusting with some pink.

"Well he'll take care of himself so I don't really mind" Lucy shrugged and set her things down in it's appropriate place.

"Awesome!" Lisanna grinned.

"Now Blizzard-kun won't be so lonely in here!" Juvia beamed.

"Isn't it weird to be naked in front of them though?" Wendy asked sheepishly.

"I don't believe so" Erza replied hands on her hips and naked like the day she was born.

"Erza! When did you-!" Lucy was cut off by said name saying,

"What's the problem? We're all girls here and they won't care if we're nude or not."

"True but-"

"Would you like me to help you undress?" Erza cut her off again.

"No Thanks!" Lucy said, face beat red like everyone else unlike Mira of just continued to smile like this was totally normal.

"I'm just going to set Blizard-kun over here..." Juvia said bashfully and walked over to the corner of the bath to rest Gray down and was followed by a silent Lisanna so did the same for Natsu before walking back to their location.

 _"Hey..."_ Natsu said and received a hum in return from the pup.

 _"Let's not tell them about this ever, okay?"_

 _"Yea, sure"_

 _"Also... having fur isn't a bad thing, is it?"_

 _"I've been thinking that for a while now..."_

Right then, the girls started taking off their clothes to scrub before getting into the hot tub,

Right in front of them...

 _"Agrh! Luce's being a pervert again! They all are!"_ Natsu exclaimed, feeling like his face was on fire.

 _"You're the pervert of looking at them while they change!"_ Gray defended them.

 _"Oh yea! Like you're one to talk!"_

He was indeed looking at them while they change but so was Natsu...

But unlike Natsu, who you can see have his eyes on Lucy, Gray had his eyes on a certain Water Mage named Juvia.

They've went to the section of the bath to where they are required to scrubbed their bodies of the dirt and sweat accumulated during the day before heading into the hot tub. Erza being more than happy to help them scrub. Something about it being apart of skinship?

 _"Gah! Stop staring at them!"_ Gray yelled out after catching himself and pushed Natsu over so he'll no longer stare at them.

 _"Get off me popsick head!"_ Natsu hissed at him, because of the running water it made it every difficult for any of anyone else to hear besides Gray. More importantly to Natsu, Lucy couldn't hear it.

 _"It's bad enough for us being in here! If we continue to look at them then they'll kill us for not looking away!"_ Gray snapped at the kitten beneath him.

 _"They're the ones that brought us here so they can't do anything!"_ Natsu argue back.

This is true but...

 _"Still! Erza and Mira are bad enough when you piss them off! Now add Lucy and her kicks to the mix!"_ Gray said worriedly.

It took Natsu a few seconds to do the math in his head before it clicked, _"We're DEAD! Plus Levy, Juvia and Lisanna! Well Juvia will probably do something weird so she's not really a-"_

 _"She'll kill you and leave me be"_ Gray smirked and Natsu gulped before he glared at the pup still on top of him.

 _"You're happy that she'll leave you be, aren't ya?"_ Natsu smirked _, "Oho! Do you like her~?" he sang._

At his claim, Gray blushed though you couldn't see it under all the fur on his face but somehow Gray's reaction must have gave it away because the pink bastard smirked got even bigger with an wicked gleam in his eyes.

Natsu threw Gray off him with a laugh.

 _"Sh-Shut up!"_

Gray eyes wide as he stuttered and Natsu's laughs got even louder as he fell to the ground again.

 _"You have it- so bad!"_ Natsu brusted out with tears in his eyes.

Gray growled at the pinky, not trusting his mouth to say anything back.

Meanwhile with the the Fairy girls,

"Awwww! This feels goooood~!" Lucy sang as she stretch her arms over her head.

"Do you feel any better Juvia?" Mira asked the water mage, "You know, about Gray."

"Juvia is feeling much better now but she feels uncomfortable with so many people around to see her in the bath" Juvia said shyly with a blush avoiding eye contact with the white haired maiden.

"We're all girls here except for Happy, Blizzard-kun and Igneel-kun but they don't really count, do they?" Wendy said next to the exceeds and Lisanna who then said,

"What's with the 'kun' Wendy-san?" she laughed at the embarrassed blush on the child's face.

"I-I just got really use to hearing Juvia-san say it!" the girl in question cried.

"I don't see anything wrong with some skinship with the guys. Natsu, Gray and I used to take baths together all the time when we were little and look at the bond we'd form!" Erza said pleasantly pleased.

"Yea I'm still not comfortable with the thought of taking baths with them" Lucy mumbled next to Juvia.

"Are you Juvia's new Love-rival?" Juvia fused at the red head.

 _"Do you tell everyone about that?"_ Gray barked from his spot next to the still giggling cat.

This caused Juvia to look at him with a smile. She raised her hand out of the water, "Come here Blizzard-kun!" she called to Gray.

 _"Better go to future Fullbuster"_ Natsu laughed, giving Gray a hard push with his head toward Juvia.

Gray growled at Natsu and felt his face get hot before turning his attention back to the water mage as she encouraged his moving.

Before Gray went up to her, her turned to Natsu with a smirk, "Try not to get wet, kitty cat" he taunt then ran to Juvia, jumping of the puddles of water on the tiled ground as he ran to her, tail wagging.

 _"Damn freeze brain"_ Natsu grumbled under his breath. He was so not getting wet. Earlier today, he had been drink water from his bowl when Lucy accidentally dropped her notepad right behind him, causing him to he jumped right into the bowl, getting soaked and spilling water everywhere.

Despite the mess to clean, Lucy thought it was hilarious and was dying of laughter while Natsu was trying to link himself dry from the water. As a cat, he smelled weird after getting wet. He still had a faint wet smell on him but he'll admit that if he wasn't the one to almost jump out of their skin and get dunked in water on top of that, he would have thought it was hilarious too.

But he was and didn't want that to happen again or he'll be damned.

"Aww, I think Igneel's afraid of getting close to the bath" Wendy noticed, looking at the scared little kitten who didn't even notice that his face was showing his emotion for earlier that day.

"That's okay. As long as he doesn't go anywhere we can't keep an eye on him then he won't need to come close" Erza to Wendy and the blue haired girl nodded brightly.

"Juvia, be careful. Don't drop him in the hot water, he could get hurt," Lisanna warned Juvia as she picked Gray up and hold him just above the water, cradling him by her chest.

"Juvia will be careful" she smiled and Gray was trying to look everywhere but at the mage holding him. Now, he can feel his face on fire.

"Hey, where's Cana? Usually she would be the first to come if she ever heard we're in a bath altogether" Lucy asked looking around to see if said name had sneaked in or something as she had her hands over her chest in case of Cana's famous 'sneak attack'.

"She's still at the guild in a drinking contest. Kinana's got serving them covered tonight" Mira told with her usually smile.

"I hope she's be alright. The guild can be quite a handful when any type of contest is on" Levy said remembering all the competitions the guild created.

"Don't worry, I've made sure nothing will happen or they'll all get something personally from me" Mira smile but now they're not sure if it was demon Mira talking or not.

"A-ah yea! They wouldn't be causing trouble now!" Levy laughed nervously with the others until Erza, the only one equally as scary as her to not be scared, asked,

"Mira, I've been curious, what'd you do with the other lacrima items you've order?"

"Nothing yet, but I think we got the orders a little mixed" Mira sighed which peaked the other's interest interest.

"What do you mean Mira-san?" Wendy asked the question they all had on their mind.

"I was checking the order to insure we've got everything but I keep coming out short handed" she explained sadly, hand on her cheek as her head tilted slightly.

"I did you count the bottles that Natsu and Gray smashed?" Lucy asked her.

"I did, but still, I can't seem to find out which we've lost"

"I'll help you Mira-nee! With two Strauss sisters on the job, we'll be sure to find it! " Lisanna grinned at her sister, confidently.

Mira returned her sister's smile, "Thanks Lisanna! That'll help a lot!"

"What were you planning on using them for anyway?" Levy asked her curiously.

"If there were new books coming out, won't you want to check them out and tell Lucy about it?" Mira asked her, smiling as she seemed to have gotten through to both Levy and Lucy's heads.

"Yea I guess" Levy laughed.

"So Mira-san bought them so she can see what they quality was?" Juvia asked.

"Correct! Plus it's a good way to come up with new merch for the guild's store!" Mira said then noticed a little pink fur ball moving close to them.

"Oh! It looks like someone want's to come join us!" Mira beamed and clapped her hands together softly.

They turned to see Natsu avoiding a large spot of water as he glared at. When he moved around the death obstacle, he looked up to see all eyes on him and he froze.

 _'Maybe they won't notice I'm here...'_ he thought.

 _"Not going to get a nosebleed on us on, are ya?"_ Gray woofed at him.

 _"Like hell I'll ever get a nosebleed! I just came here to prove you that-!"_ Natsu had took a step forward.

Bad move.

He didn't see the left over soap that didn't get wash down on the tiled flooring and he stepped right on it. If things couldn't get worst they've just did. He had the worst luck at that moment as the fall had lend to him sliding quickly to the,

"SPLASH!"

"Igneel!" Lucy yelled as she scooped up the little kitten and held him in her arms, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

 _"That freaking stinged! How hot is that water and why the hell it hurt so much!"_ Natsu mewed starstruck and shaking as he stared at the water.

 _"Ever thought that your kitten body isn't fireproof like your human's?"_ Gray told with humor written all over his face as Juvia held him closer to her and raised higher in the water.

Yea, he's definitely been laughing.

Ice Bastard...

 _"Yea well damn!"_ Natsu snapped out, feeling colder by the second. It was new for him to feel cold. Being able to increase your body heat when it's winter had it's quirks but now, curse this kitten body!

"Aw, he's shaking" Lucy said as she looked rubbed his wet fur.

"Here Lucy" Lisanna handed her one of the white towels that were resting near them.

Lucy said her thanks as she wrapped Natsu inside and continued to rub him. He kind of reminded her of Plue.

 _"Water and transportation. The only two things that'll leave you totally useless,"_ Gray commented as Natsu gag at the word 'transportation'.

 _"Shut up"_ he managed to squeaked out and Gray laughed at the pitch of his voice.

"Maybe I should get out now. I don't want him to catch a cold" Lucy said sympathetically at the little shaking kitten in her hands.

"I'll come along with you, the place is starting to smell like wet animals anyway" Carla announced and it was true. It did smell but they didn't really noticed until now.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and they climbed out together.

Natsu had ducked his head in the towel and rubbing his face in it to dry up while Gray looked away from the girls as they changed. He does have respect for them and look away as they changed but he was just caught off guard at first...

Is what he's telling himself though.

Lucy had rested Natsu inside the clothes' basket that held her Jps so she could change without having problems. Juvia, dressed in her nightgown, got a towel for Gray and wrapped him inside as she picked him up and rubbed him dry with a smile on her face. He had gotten wet from running in the puddles but at least he didn't look soaked.

"Come on Igneel. Let's go" Lucy called as she picked him up like a baby because he did look like one inside there.

Natsu poked his head out and looked up at her, "Thanks for saving me back there" Natsu mewed to her as she continued her rubbing as they walked down the halls.

"Aww! They look so cute like that!" Lisanna grinned.

"Don't they!" Lucy agreed with a laugh along with Juvia as they walked back.

"What should we do when we return?" Erza asked brightly, ready to get the night started.

"Well I don't know about you but I got some reading to do!" Levy grinned and turned to her blond friend, "I hope you've brought what you've promise, Lu-chan!"

Lucy laughed at her, "I had sometime before I came over so I was able to do the finishing touches. It waiting for you back at Juvia's" Lucy smiled as her friend jumped up and down like a giggie bunny.

"Yea! I'm so excited!" Levy grinned.

"We've still have that delicious strawberry cake waiting for us!" Erza said brightly.

"Also, I'll like to read that chapter you've brought Lucy" Erza turned still smiling.

"What?! No, it's- you have to read the other chapters in order to know what's happening in this one!" Lucy stumbled.

"Who said I haven't read the others?" Erza tilt her head, confusedly.

"But-!"

"Thank you Lucy. I'm looking forward to reading your chapter while enjoying my delicious strawberry cake" Erza smiled as she turned her head back forward, leading the way.

"Come on!" Lucy whined as Lisanna patted her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. It's not like she could do anything against Erza once she's made up her mind.

"Lisanna helped me make our diner tonight as planned! Also with Lucy volunteering to get the snacks, it made great timing for us!" Mira said with a pleasant smile.

"Ah! That's great! I'm starving!" Wendy cheered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the Sky Dragon Slayer was he walk with her along side her white exceed.

"You're always hungry!" Carla commented.

"Four stomachs?" Happy said unsure about that himself.

"You're not a cow, Tomcat!" Carla yelled.

"Waaaaaaah! Carla's calling be a 'Tomcat' again!" Happy cried as the girls laughed at the two exceeds.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the night started!" Lucy yelled pumping her fist in the air as everyone followed along cheerfully.

After getting wet from the bath and being wrapped in a soft fluffy towel, Natsu and Gray had gotten extremely sleepy causing them to fall asleep without their knowledge. Juvia and Lucy smiled at their tired little friends and unwrapped them seeing as their fur had dried enough and placed them on Gray's dog bed where they curled up together for warmth in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I, for one, would love to see a pink kitten and blue husky pup curled up together! So Cute! ^-^**

 **I'm still new to fanfic or writing stories in generally as I just keep them on my mind the whole time instead of putting them down. So much better writing them! But please, go easy on me if I start to suck :P**

 **I want to thank all you lovely people reading my story!**

 **31 followers! 15 favorites! I need to start noticing these things! XD**

 **I'll like to thank** Acinorev Seed, Aliahra, Asuraider, Bearsweetcuddle, Delia365, 31, Dusk Tigress, Fade from the Light, JcL107, Kikufirestorm, Matchmakingdove1028, Melime, Mistfiredragon, MusicLovingEmo, NieQrieNa, Striking Shrimp, SuPeRsPaCy2000, Tihalola, Zahia ouzidane,booklover551, brianttherman29, claudiacorvo, crazy and random child, edenmoshe98, im your imaginary friend, inukekarynatsusu, kmikaberidze26, manga4eva, meadmin, nyappybunny, pearsauceme **for following my story!**

 **I'll also like to thank** Dusk Tiger (Though, I know you already X3), Fade from the light (Aww! Thanks!^-^), meadmin (Thanks for the encouragement! :D), Melime14 (for telling me that I had posted an old chapter instead of the new one), RequestPlease (You chose that name! Hope you like the chapter! XD), Guest (for the idea of having Yori, a totally random name I chose by the way, in this fanfic! :D), Guest (You're the one that corrected in my spacing and spelling in the earlier chapters. It's now easier for even me to read! Thank you so much!)claudiacorvo (Glad you have fun! When I write, I sometimes smile at parts and I look like a total weirdo! XD) **and** Jenny (Guest) **for reviewing!**

 **Sorry I haven't said so earlier but you guys really do encourage me to write more!**

 **I'm setting a gold for you guys to get a sneak peek in the chapter! I'm thinking 10 reviews at first then we'll see how much later.**

 **Would you guys like that? Then 10 reviews and you'll get a sneak!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Keep smiling!**


	8. This isn't going well

**Sorry for being late with the update, I'm helping my neighbour make calendars with my mom and some other people for 3 weeks and didn't really have time but when I did, I was exhausted and trying to relax. It's not fun relaxing when this chapter kept nagging me to finish it so I'll be taking a break for a while to get my life back in order. Mostly my mind because it's scrambled with my manga idea I've been working on. (My lil secret ;p)**

 **Also, it's funny how I've been imaging Gray as a husky pup when huskies are so big as puppies! That tells you I'm not paying attention to details! Suuucks! You guys just keep thinking what you were thinking! I'm not change a thing!**

 **Oh! I just noticed I made a mistake in the last chapter! It's where Mira told them how she got Lucy to cold down. I said that** Lucy's blood ran cold **but I meant** Levy's. **Wopps!**

 **Guest person who I'm talking to! xp:** Funny how we have similar ideas XD

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu woke up with the sun light shining right onto his face. He really didn't want to get up, even with the light bugging him, but a particular smell surrounding him was driving him insane. He finally opened his eyes, turning his head slightly in the direction his noise was directing, to find Gray curled up behind him sleeping his life away.

Natsu hissed, jumping from his tangle mess with the raven fur pup onto the ground with a stumble, successfully waking the him in the process.

Gray groaned grouchily, _"What the hell's the matter with you waking me this early?"_

 _"What's the matter with you cuddling me?"_ Natsu retort back, growling.

Gray's expression changed into a mix of disgust, confusion and anger, _"Why would I cuddle with_ _ **you**_ _off all people? You've been sleeping in Lucy's bed for to long! Ya thought you were sleeping with her or something?"_

 _"What! No! Not true!"_ Natsu hissed back, feeling his face get hot as his fur stood on edge.

 _"Pfft! Yea..."_ Gray got up and stretched with a yawn, _"Know what happen last night?"_ he asked sleepily.

 _"No but they looked like they had fun..."_

Gray turned his head in the direction Natsu was looking to find the girls spread out on the floor. Books, games, snacks and whatever else they had all over the place as the slept soundly.

 _"How long where they up for? They look dead..."_ Gray walked up to Juvia to sniff her face. No reason at all. He knew she was alive, maybe being a dog was taking a tole on him...

 _"Stop asking questions I don't have answers to!"_ Natsu yelled with his head stuck in a bag of potato chips.

Gray walked over to Natsu, his head still in the bag as he munched on the left over chips, and smash his paw down on his head. Hard. _"Quit snacking will ya!"_

Natsu pulled back enraged, crumbles of chips on his fur, _"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! And that was rude, stone cold!"_

Gray snort, _"I doubt junk can even be classified breakfast, torpedo pants!"_

 _"At least I'm eating, skinnytwicks!"_

 _"Well I'm not as round as you, am I!"_

 _"I'm not round! It's the fur! I'm just... poffy!"_

 _"A-ha, sure..."_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"I didn't say you weren't..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tsk, this is weird... Girls! Time to wake up now!" Natsu meowed after an awkward pause._

* * *

 _ **And So!**_

* * *

"I'm so sleepy~!" Lucy complained, her voice muffled by her head between her hands on the guild's table.

"Juvia agree..." Juvia said in front of her with a tired expression," But Juvia doesn't think the guild is a good place to take a nap, Lucy-san."

"Yea someone might take a marker and write on your face, Lu-chan" Levy said with a laugh from the left of her best friend, book on the table.

"Juvia was thinking it'll be to noise but that's good too" Juvia yawned.

"I wonder how Mira-san have so much energy today after the night we had," Wendy voiced -in front of Levy, next to Juvia with the exceeds on the table with her- as she watched the white haired barmaid zoom all over the place with a her usually bright smile, "If it were me, I would've been messed up already" she laughed.

"You would have messed up anyway..." Carla smirked.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed bashfully and the white exceed just chuckled as the blue tomcat stuffed his mouth with a fish, grinning.

"Okay, I'm off on a mission with Elfman-nii!" Lisanna said as she ran past the group of mages with a wave of her hand as her brother followed, shouting something about 'going on jobs with your little sister is manly.'

' _Are all the Strauss just so energetic?'_ Lucy thought as she raised her head.

"Be careful Lisanna-san, Elfman-san!" Wendy waved back, wishing them luck.

Lisanna stopped shortly to pet Natsu and Gray a goodbye from their spot near a little ways from the group, "I'll see you later kay! Don't get cuter on me!" she smiled as continue her journey to the train station.

 _"I'm hoping to be turned back before then..."_ Gray sighed, his thoughts racing to figure out ways to get back while Natsu's own were Mavis knows what.

Shortly after he said that,

"Oh Juvia! There's someone here to see you!" Lisanna said as she appeared at the entrance again and Gray's mouth hug open.

 _"Not long enough, huh?"_ Natsu smirked, enjoying this a little to much.

A figure came up into the door way and Gray's face morphed into something of pure shock, _"What the hell's he doing here!"_

"Yori-san!" Juvia gasped noticing the man she met yesterday.

"That's him?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes, pointing a finger at the male who stood in the door way, sheepishly, as all eyes went on him.

"Um, hi-" Yori cleared his throat, "Aah, I'll like to speak with Juvia-san for a second, if you dont mind."

"Go ahead!" Lisanna pushed him in a little, "I got to go so have fun!" she smile.

"Thank you for accompanying me here," he bowed slightly with a smile.

"It's no problem! A friend of Juvia's is a friend of Fairy Tail!" she laughed before running off again, she wanted to stay get the juice but with Mira, she'll get it whether she want to or not.

Juvia got up from her seat to greet him, unknowing of Gray, followed shortly by Natsu, coming up to them, "Hi Yori. What are you doing here?" she asked shyly as her eyes went around the noisy guild.

"I- uh..." he looked at her guildmates before asking, "Mind if we talk in private for a bit?"

Before Juvia could answer, Mira was suddenly aside them, causing the two to jump, "Of course you can! You can use the waiting room" she leading them to the room as they followed- Gray secretly behind.

"You two have fun!" Mira smiled as she started to close the door, making the pair blush and Gray bark, _"What the hell Mira?!"_

"Oh there you are, Blizzard!" Mira bended down and picked him up before he got in, "Let them talk in private, little puppy" she smiled to him as the door finally shut close, causing the guild to erupted in mumbles of questions.

Wendy tried to keep her attention on Lucy as she asked, blocking the voices as best as she could, "Lucy-san, is that the guy we heard you and Juvia-san talking about last night?" she asked.

Lucy nodded at her, "Uh-huh, seems so," she turned her head to the door, "That what she described him to look like anyway."

"Do you think she's interested?" Levy asked, a hand coming under her chin for support as she lean on the table.

"O-ho! I'll like to hear this!" Cana slugged next to Levy, drunk as usually, with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"A little, but she's so stubborn with Gray that she doesn't want to go out with anyone else" Lucy sighed and picked up Natsu who was back by her side and landed him on the table as Gray was brought back to them and was rested next to the pinky, unhappily.

Gray growled, _"Let go of me Mira!"_ Gray barked loudly, wiggling wildly from her hold on him, causing Mira to glare at him. Gray immediately stopped looking away from her and ignoring Natsu snickers.

"Well, if Gray do get together with Juvia," Levy said looking up at the ceiling in thought, "I honestly don't see anything going wrong in their relationship," Gray frowning as he thought about what she.

"Besides the useless bickering," Lucy added.

Levy turned to face Lucy with an exasperated look, "Oh that reminds me of a certain relationship. I wonder whose it is..."

Lucy blushed, "Come on, don't start!" she yelled and just then Lucy was grabbed by her arm and dragged off the bench, shocking the surrounding members.

Lucy let out a surprise yelp as she tried to regain her footing as she was taking to the other side of the guild.

"What the hell Juvia! Were you trying to-!"

Juvia placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders with a grip, effectively shutting her up as the water mage's head hugging low.

"I don't know what to do..." she whispered helplessly Lucy who barely caught what she said, only catching enough to put two and two together.

"What do you mean, Juvia?" she asked confused and Juvia's head came up slowly.

"He asked...i-if we could have coffee again..." she said softer than the whisper but this time Lucy was able to read her lips, making it easier to understand.

"Okay. What's the problem?" she asked like it was no big deal and Juvia's eyes widened.

"Isn't that a date?!" Juvia exclaimed flustered, causing the guild to look at her as she slapped her mouth shut, face as red as a tomato.

 _"A WHAT?!"_ Gray broke the awful silents that broke free in the guild.

Lucy sighed, _'No use in whispering again...'_

"You like him don't you?" she asked in her normal tone of voice.

"Um... could I come back to that?" Juvia laughed nervously as Lucy growled at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him!" Mira exclaimed suddenly.

 _"Wait a second! Aren't you always trying to get your shippings to come true?! When did it change all of a sudden?!"_ Gray barked at the white haired beauty loudly, remembering the times he or one of the guys overheard her talking about her shippings in the guild.

"But Mira-san-! Juvia doesn't want to-" the water mage was cut off my her blonde friend.

Lucy wore an exasperated look, "I don't know why you're so frustrated by this, you're hair will turn grey before you know it" she grumbled.

Juvia looked down with a pout, "You said 'grey' but it sounded like Gray..."

"...They actually pronounced the same way but okay..." Levy mumbled in the background causing Wendy to giggle as Lucy dragged her back to the table.

"Juvia-san, why don't you want to go out with him?" Wendy asked turning her attention to the female in question.

Juvia looked at her with determination, "Juvia doesn't want to go or she'll be giving up on Gray-sama and Juvia is not and NEVER WILL give up on him!"

 _"Wha-" Gray started but sighed, looking away, "That's very kind of you to put up with my constant put down Juvia..."_

 _"Aww~"_ Natsu mocked causing Gray to give him the look but it's scarier when Mira or Erza wears it. Speaking of which, where is Erza?

Lucy placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, "Calm down Juvia. I don't think Wendy can get shorter anymore..." she sweatdrop as the two as Wendy seem to have shrunk in order to hide herself from the over towering mage.

Juvia placed some space between her and the Sky Dragon Slayer, "Juvia is sorry Wendy-san" she apologise but Wendy shock it off, "It's okay. It just means you're really passionate with the idea" she smiled sweetly.

"But you know," Lucy started, "There's nothing wrong with going out with him. Besides he did say he wanted to have coffee again, not go on a date."

"Lucy stop beating around the bush! It's a damn date even if he doesn't say it!"Gray started to growl, knowing that whatever they say next _will_ indeed encourage her to go with **him**.

 _"But she does have a point there"_ Natsu told him.

 _"Yea sure! Agree with your girlfriend because it makes perfect sense!"_ Gray said sarcastically causing Natsu to growl. _"She's not my damn-!"_

 _"That's what the cat said!"_ Gray brusted out but Natsu had to take a pause to figure out if he was talking about him now as a cat, Happy or something weird only Gray would know.

Juvia thought about what Lucy said before shaking her head, "But he'll think of it as a date and... um..."

"You're so sweet Juvia, I'm sure any man would be lucky to have you" Mira smiled, "But it doesn't make sense putting yourself out there for one man that doesn't see your beauty" she frowned.

 _"Hey, not true I do notice her! It's just-"_ Gray could have swore he heard Natsu snicker at him but when he whipped is head in the direction of the pinky, he was still trying to figure out what he said. He's going to give himself a migraine at this rate.

"Juvia he might think of it as a date but it doesn't mean that it is really to you, you could explain to him that you want to hangout and get to know him as a friend before going into the romance-side of things" Lucy convinced visibly seeing Juvia's dout slipping and adding onto knew ones.

"Ugh! You guys are so boring! Just go out with him already!" Cana yelled, raising her bottle in the air, already bored by that was going on. "Oi! Who wants to start a betting pool?!" Cana slugged over to the middle of the guild to take bets before the girls could stop her.

"She moves fast for someone who's to drunk to walk straight..." Levy said.

"She's a pro, Levy" Mira giggled before some orders started calling out again and she left, finally letting go of Gray.

"Have you ever went on a date before Lucy-san? I've never seen you with anyone and you're very info about the dating-thing" Wendy question the blondie.

"Oh I have! Also it helps I read a lot of books!" Lucy grinned proudly.

"Oh, you mean that one time you got asked out but stood up the guy so you could go on a job with Natsu and Happy because they were disappointed you couldn't have come?" Levy said innocently.

"Okay! I didn't go on a date but I got asked out, okay!" Lucy huffed, face flushed and turned away from the mages with her arms crossed.

"Natsu was really glad you came on the job with us though" Happy smile brightly causing an 'aww~!" to go around the group.

"Shut up you guys!" Lucy cried, "This is about Juvia not me! She's the one that got asked out!"

Juvia face was decorated with a blush but was lighted with a smile from hearing what Lucy did for Natsu and the little exceed.

"Lucy-san, why did you stood him up?" she asked curious about the reason.

"Oh, um," Lucy scratched the back of her head, eyes averted to a particular part of the guild where she had told her partners that she couldn't come on the job they've chosen because of her plans.

"I don't know, it just... felt right to go with them instead" Lucy smiled lightly remembering their bright faces after the shock of finding her joining them, "But I didn't leave the guy there! I send Cana to go with him instead!" she exclaimed afterwards.

"Then I'll go!" Juvia smiled, laughing lightly at the last part of her story. Poor dude...

 _"WHAT?!"_ Gray barked, Seriously though, _WHAT_?!

"Huh? What changed your mind all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining or anything" Lucy asked confused.

Juvia grinned at her, "If you didn't feel it as right to go on the date and instead went with Natsu-san on a job then maybe I'll feel the same with my Gray!" she explained.

 _"I'm not going on a job at the time like flamebrain. Better yet I'm supposed to be on one right now!"_ Gray barked at them but was completely ignored which pissed him off.

"Um, sure. Whatever get's you going" Lucy smiled unsurely at her but Juvia kept up the grin.

"JUVIA!" Erza's voice boomed through from the entrance to the waiting room, "What are you going keeping this nice man waiting? It'll ruin Fairy Tail reputation if you keep your client waiting so long! He even came here for sakes!"

"Um, Miss Titania, I'm um actually here not as a client. I was just wondering if Juvia-san would like to come have some coffee with me again" Yori explained from behind the scarlet mage who looked at him flabbergasted.

"Y-y-y-y-ou mean..." she stutter, looking between the two sharing the same bright red faces, "You t-t-two are g-going on a..."

Mira saw her complete unoperational friend and came to her rescue, "Um, why don't you come with me to the bar? I have a strawberry cake ready for you" Mira suggested slowly pulling her away.

"O-oh! Um..." she froze on the spot, mind completely messed up.

"It's okay Erza on foot at a time" Mira cooked.

"T-They-"

"I know, I know" Mira said as Erza suddenly turned into a robot unable to walk probably the bar.

"Kyaa!" she tripped over her own foot and crashed on the floor, Mira too later to respond to the sudden action. "I'm okay!" she got up and zoomed quickly with Mira who was sending death glares to those who even giggled at her as they made they're way to their destination.

"Okay then, that was weird and it's the perfect time to get going, you two!" Lucy give Juvia a little shove.

"O-okay, wish me luck" Juvia smiled sheepishly back at them as she made her way to the doors -Yori making his way as well- but Gray jumped down from the table and blocked her from going further, almost causing her to trip, and barking continuously at her.

Juvia started at the pup confused, "Wh-what's wrong Blizzard-kun?" she asked worriedly.

 _"Juvia you're crazy! You can't go with him! He could be an undercover agent for a dark guild that's out to get us!"_ Gray barked. Don't ask how he came up with that...

"Blizzard-kun please quite down..." Juvia begged but Gray barked even louder.

 _"Barf! Barf! Barf! And other things like that! You don't even know what I'm saying so if I just keep saying shit, you'll stay!"_ Gray bark out. The guild echoing with his noise along with the groaning of members complaints.

 _"She can't understand ya but I sure as hell can!"_ Natsu complained, covering his ears with his paws.

"Ow Blizzard, you're barking too loud it's hurting my head" Wendy whined, her hands covering her ears trying to block out the noise.

"Alright you that's enough!" Lucy yelled and walked up to Gray, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck causing him to freeze as she picked him up.

 _'What the, is this how animals feel when they're picked up by their mothers? It feels like I'm parizal!'_ Gray panicked in his head.

"Go head Juvia, I'll keep a sharp eye on him" Lucy said glaring at the pup with her other hand supporting his butt and back legs.

"Thank you Lucy-san" Juvia grumbled, feeling down by the strange way her pup was acting.

"Is everything okay?" Yori asked when she caught up to him and frowned at the look on her face.

Juvia shook her head, "No I'm fine! Let's get going!" she smiled.

Yori nodded with a smile as they walked off in the distance. Mira then closed the guild's doors, unsure if Gray would run out and get lost if his strange behavior was anything to go by.

Gray growled, _'Shit, not good and you could put me down now Lucy!'_

Lucy rested Gray on the floor gentle and placed her hands on her hip as she watched the pup who growled at her, "What's wrong with you today?"

Gray just continued to growl, there's no point in trying to explain anyway.

"Want to get something from the bar, Lu-chan? You look strest" Levy giggled.

Lucy faced her friend with puppy eyes, "Can it be your treat them?"

Levy sighed, "Yea sure, you and your puppy face" she waved to signal her to follow as Lucy cheered victoriously, making her way with Wendy and the exceeds.

Gray turned his head in the direction of the large guild's doors. If he was correct, they would be going to the same cafe. How he knew? Lucky guest. All he needed to do was escape the guild and he'll be home free but, Gray turned to look at the blonde sitting by the bar as she turned in perfect timing to insure he was behaving well- with Lucy on his tail there's no way for him to escape.

Unless...

* * *

 _ **And So!**_

* * *

 _"So are you going to help me or not?"_

Natsu yawned from his place on the ground. He listened to Gray's quick explanation on helping him with his escape plan, saying the pinky know's how to get around Lucy like a pro. It was true, he had learned ways to avoid Lucy as to pull pranks on her with Happy or not but it's not like he's been in a situation like this before so it's hard to say if he'll be able to help with this madness.

 _"Dude, here's my opinion. You're nuts."_

Gray growled but before he could snap at the flamebrain, he continued, _"I understand what you're trying to do for Juvia and I'm happy for her that it finally went through that thick skull of yours-"_

 _"You're no better!"_

 _"Although, I still don't know why she'll ever want a stripper like you. Maybe she's into that kind of thing-"_

 _"Hey! Would you-!"_

 _"Who am I to judge you and your-"_

 _"NATSU!"_

Natsu looked at him annoyed and slightly confused, _"Ya don't have to yell, ya know. I'm right in FRONT of you!"_

Gray bared his sharp teeth at the kitten that looked unfazed. Probably because he was raised by Igneel who, not doubt, had much sharper and larger teeth than him.

 _"Actually I have no idea how to help you here. I mean, sure, I'm a pro at it and all but I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not human now and the front doors are close."_

Gray sighed, _"You've got a point there, let's just hope than this 'date' doesn't go well..."_

 _"... Let's say I know a way we can sneak out, what'll I get out of it?"_

Gray looked up at know slightly shock. _He had a way? Seriously?!_ Well lucky for him, he thought hard about what would get Natsu on his side that didn't involved him using all his money for food.

Gray smirked raising Natsu's interest, _"There's a book."_

Natsu face went flat, _"What would I do with a book? Read it?"_

 _"Good point there... but that's not why I tell you this for,"_ Gray watched Natsu's interest peak again and decided it was a good time to continue, _"It's a book that Lucy wants."_

Natsu's eyes widened as it finally went though, hopefully that's all he had to-

 _"So? Why tell me about it?"_

 _Geez, should of known he'll be clueless._

 _"It's a book Lucy's been talking about with Levy. She said she didn't have enough change for it but by the time she'll have enough, it'll be sold out and who knows when it'll be back in stock"_ Gray explained.

 _"Wait, how do you know this?"_ Natsu asked curiously, he never heard this.

Gray shrugged, _"I asked"_ he said simply, _"I'll tell you the name of the book and in return you help me stop Juvia's date. Deal?"_

Natsu thought about it a little before nodding, _"Okay but I don't know where you got the idea of me giving Lucy a present from though"_ he said looking at the blonde laughing over Levy's blushing face with Mira and Wendy-sitting next to Erza who was eating her cake happily.

 _"Oh I don't know, maybe your already short attention span getting shorter every time you look at her says something"_ Gray grumbled but it seemed like he went unheard.

He could literally say anything and the pink fur ball wouldn't hear...

Let's test that theory.

 _"Hmm, I wonder if I should go for Lucy instead. It not like she's dating anyone or anything."_

Natsu flinched and snapped his head back to Gray at incredible speed, he wondered if Natsu got whipped lashed.

 _"Paws off! She's MINE!"_ Natsu hissed loudly then caught on to what he said at the last second, _"That was tricky snowflake!"_ Natsu cried as he covered his face with his paws in a downward dog position.

 _"Hehe"_ Gray smirked from where he sat and made a peace sign with his paw as best as he could.

Today looks to be a beautiful day! What's better than making fun of your frenemy and destroying you 'love-rival's' date with the girl you like a lot! What Fun!

* * *

 **Have fun then!Sorry for cutting it there. It was supposed to be all in one but I started to lost focus on this chapter and needed to move on. I also didn't want you guys thinking I was dead or anything plus this chapter would be really long. I'm just tired, that's all.**

 **Thank you to** f-zelda (Thank you! I'll try and keep downing my best!), advanceshipping4ever, Faery's Confession, bored-outa-my-mind97, brianttherman29, JcL107 **and** Shinsei Soru **for following!**

 **Thank you to** f-zelda, advanceshipping4ever, bored-outa-my-mind97, brianttherman29, Shinsei Soru **and** Bubbles202 **for favoriting!**

 **Keep Smiling~!**


	9. Understanding

**Thank you to everyone that loved the fanfic and all that wanted more. You kind of surprised me there X'D I would have made a new chapter sooner but something popped and I had to focus on that only. Making me feel bad here guys~ Anyway! Kind of rusty but here's to a next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Special** **thanks to Bloodberi because they reminded me of the story!**

 **For those that want to know the guild's map, here:**

. /fairytail/images/2/22/Fairy_Tail_ /revision/latest?cb=20100312003219

* * *

Gray followed Natsu sneakily to the pool where they quickly dashed back into the guild, quietly running to the Data Storage room near the exit. Natsu remembered that when he had been exploring around on his own, he noticed that the door's lock had gotten broken from one of the recent guild's fight. A replacement door will probably come but this was prefect for the kitten and his companion. He nudged the door a bit before it opened freely.

Sneaking inside, they gently pushed the door close again before Natsu explains his plan, _"The only rooms with windows are the waiting room and this room. We can't go in the other room 'cause the door's closed tight-"_

 _"So your plan is that we jump though the window in this room to get outside right?"_ Gray asked.

 _"Simple right?!"_ Natsu purred earning a glare from Gray.

 _"The window is on the second floor!"_ he growled, _"And not sure if you've notice before but there's no path to it either!"_

 _"For a dog, you've got terrible eye-sight..."_ Natsu turned his head indicating Gray to look in that direction.

When Gray did, he spotted a ladder going up to the window...

 _"How...?"_

Natsu sat back on his back legs and raised his head and arms to the ceiling, _"An unknown force is working with us~ Oh heavens Thank you~"_

Gray stared at him, _"The hell was that about...?"_

Natsu shrugged while coming onto all four paws, _"Oh nothing~ Just felt like someone had to say it. How often do you see things working out like this?"_

Gray thought for a bit, _"Good point. Let's go!"_

* * *

Gray first watched Natsu first climb up the ladder before doing it himself. It was almost as hilarious to watch the pink kitten go up as it was for the same kitten to watch his friend-enemy to do the same. When both were at the top, they simultaneously look down at the drop waiting for them.

Gray turned to Natsu, _"Got a plan smarty pants? I can't exactly land on four legs you know..."_

Natsu had tried holding back a small snicker, very well knowing what will happen, but fail. Gray caught onto what he was thinking and growled before pushing Natsu to fall out the window. The kitten let out a loud yell before instinctively turning his small body to land on his paws.

 _"Ha! See tha-Gah!"_ , was all he had time to say when Gray suddenly crushed him from above.

 _"Okay that hurt..."_ Gray grumbled.

 _"Get off me you ten ton elephant!"_ Natsu yell squirming.

Gray rolled his eyes before getting of the pink fur ball. Neither had time to argue as they both picked up the voices of a few members and dashed to hide behind a tree.

The members not noticing anything unusual, went on their way. It would seem they were going on a job and had possibly heard Natsu's yell while existing.

It wouldn't be long before someone notice they were missing...

Now they're on the clock!

Making sure the coast was clear, they quickly dashed to the gates, staying as close to the wall was possible until they were off the guilds grounds.

 _"Don't forget our deal lover-boy!"_ Natsu yelled at the so-call "lover-boy," who was running full speed ahead of him.

It would seem Gray didn't even acknowledge the kitten behind him. He was too focused on running full speed to the cafe, avoiding as much pedestrians as possible.

He was going to put a stop to this right now!

* * *

 **And so~**

* * *

Yori and Juvia were both at the same cafe, just as Gray had predicted, enjoying the sweets and tea they wanted to try from they're last visit. The two were having a lovely time chatting with each other but it was quiet noticeable that something was on the water mage's mind.

"Something the matter?" Yori asked generously concerned about the mage.

"O-Oh! Well, um..." Juvia placed her tea cup down on the table they sat at together, outside the cafe.

Juvia's face was flustered as a long pause of silent passed though them. Both were pretty nervous at this point. It was very sweet of him to be patient with her.

'It seems Juvia would to confess her love to Gray-sama now...' she thought. But-

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you had a crush on him?"

Juvia snapped her head up, "W-Wha-huh?! How did Yori-"

Yori chuckled, "You just said, 'It seems Juvia would to confess her love to Gray-sama now'," he recited.

Yori couldn't help but laugh at Juvia's embarrassed red face as she stuttered over her words.

After catching his breath, two small children playing "Tag" together caught his attention and a small smile was placed on his face.

Juvia finally looked up from staring at her lap to see Yori's smile. From this angle it kind of reminded her of Gray...

A sobbed escaped her mouth, breaking Yori's concentration as Juvia's emotions got the better of her, letting her tears flow freely.

Yori panicked, "Hey are you okay?," he asked quietly and got up from his chair to move to Juvia's side, "Did I do something wrong?-"

Juvia suddenly got up from her seat to hug Yori tightly, "No Yori-san didn't do nothing wrong! That's the problem! Yori-san so sweet a-and Juvia is-"

"Shhhhh. Everything is fine. Don't worry yourself Juvia," Yori said as he returned the hug, resting one of his hands on the back of her head.

Juvia sobbed into his shirt, "Juvia's so sorry... J-Juvia d-didn't... me-an to-"

"Juvia," he spoke softly, "I'm not mad. Sure I'm a little down about it... but I don't want you to feel this way. It's not right... I'll never pressure you into a relationship if your heart belongs to another... I much rather us be friends if that's the case..."

A soft sob was heard from before Juvia looked up at him, tears still flowing but not as frequently as before.

Yori gave a soft smile and wiped her tears away, "I mean it. So no more tears. You're much cuter when you're all embarrassed" he teased.

Juvia flustered, "YORI!"she yelled as she hid her face and playfully slapped his arm; laughing together.

* * *

 **And so~**

* * *

By the time Gray caught sight of the cafe, Juvia had stopped her tears and was talking to Yori about continuing they're relationship in the more friendly terms.

 _"JUVIA!"_ Gray barked out loudly, catching both their attentions. Both turned to see him running towards them and shock immediately took hold of them.

"Blizzard-kun?!" Juvia exclaimed.

Both had gotten off they're chairs to kneel on floor, this gave Gray and opening to run into her arms; though he more slammed into her since he couldn't stop in time.

"What on earthland are you doing here Blizzard-kun?! And where's Lucy?!" Juvia asked worried, even though she knew he couldn't talk to her.

Gray was too busy panting to caught he breath while Natsu finally caught up to them.

"The kitten came too?" Yori noticed and placed Natsu in his arms after he collapsed on the floor tired; panting just the same.

 _"Magnolia... is really bi-g... when you're small..."_ Natsu pant out.

"I' should get them some water," Yori spoke, placing Natsu in Juvia's lap as she agreed.

Gray had finally looked up to see evidence of Juvia's early break-down still on her face her face, enraging Gray.

 _"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE JUVIA CRY HUH?! GET BACK HERE-"_

Juvia held his snout closed and pulled his face gentle towards her's. "Blizzard-kun is in a lot of trouble when we get home! Blizzard could've gotten hurt! Or worst! You mean a lot to Juvia and Juvia doesn't know what she would've done if she lost you!" she reprimanded before letting go of his mouth, allowing him to breathe through it again.

"And don't think you're in the clear either Igneel-kun! Lucy-san isn't going to be happy when we get back!"

Natsu mewed, "... _Someone kill me now..."_

* * *

 **And so~**

* * *

After giving both Gray and Natsu their much required water from a cup, Yori companied Juvia in carrying them back to the guild, helping by holding Natsu in his arms while she held Gray.

"Oh! We should go to the karaoke club Mira-san had been talking about!" Juvia suggested as they walked along.

 _"No!"_ Gray barked.

"Hmm~ On one condition! Gray has to be there!" Yori bargened.

 _"What...?"_ Gray woof confused.

"But wouldn't that be-" Yori shook his head before Juvia's finished.

"I'll be fine," he smiled, "Besides, I've only heard stories about him along the lines of being shirtless or reckless so I think it'll be nice to know what's real and what's not."

"Oh, well they're both true," Juvia giggled.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'm not going to karaoke then!" he joked and earned a playful elbowed by Juvia as they laughed.

 _"Guess you didn't have to stop it after all huh Gray?"_ Natsu mewed to him, _"Cause she can take care of herself just fine."_

Gray wasn't entirely sure but he swore the pink head was smiling and a smile form on his face as well,

 _"Mmm... guess she can."_

* * *

 **And So~**

* * *

"JUVIA! YORI! YOU FOUND THEM!," Lucy yelled when she spotted them down the street.

Running the rest of the way to them, she took Natsu from Yori's arm, she hugged him accidentally too tight that air from his lungs came out.

"We've been looking for them everywhere! We even send out guild members to search from them!" Lucy explained.

"Yeah~ Juvia was kind of wondering why Lucy-san would have to do that in the first play if she said was watching them~ Hmm~" Juvia said huanting to the blonde, forcing her to take a few steps back for safety.

"Hahaha..." Lucy laughed uneasily.

"It seems they'd followed us to the cafe while you weren't looking," Yori explained, "For a kitten and a pup, they're really smart" he spoke and reached to rubbed Gray's head.

Surprisingly, Gray didn't fight back. He looked slightly annoyed but nothing else. Natsu smirked seeing this.

"Looks like he warmed up to you Yori-san!" Juvia grinned.

Yori grinned in return, "Yeah, I guess he did!"

"Well I should be going. I'm sure your friends will love to hear how your day went" he looked at Lucy who blushed embarrassed and averted her face, pouting.

"What makes you think that?" she asked and heard him chuckle.

"So karaoke when Gray comes back?" he asked and Juvia nodded happily.

"Indeed! Better practice!" she laughed to which Yori teasing looked hurt before laughing as well. He then took his leave, waving at the girls from behind before turning his full attention forward.

"..."

"..."

"...Juvia"

"...Lucy-san"

"Let's head back to the guild. There's a story that needs to be told!"

"Indeed my friend. Indeed."

* * *

 **And that's all I have for now! Sorry about any mistakes! Feel free to correct me on any!**

 **Thanks to everyone that's faved and followed! ^w^**

 **Keep Smiling!**


	10. The secret's out

**This took longer too come out than it should have. Like waaayy too long. I was volunteering for camp for three weeks but I got the cold from one of the children since the first week. So I was recovering and trying to catch up with everything I've missed while I was gone. Plus writer's block. I've been trying to figure out how to continue the story for so long but nothing was coming to mind. I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit short and not my best.**

 **The next chapter will most likely be it's last and hopefully nice and long! Thank you guys for all your support!**

* * *

"I'm glad everything worked out for those two in the end! Couldn't have been any better, right Igneel?" Lucy voiced as she got ready to leave for the guild; the very next day.

Natsu, sitting on top Lucy's bed, mewed his response, _"Wish a few fist were thrown! That would've made it better! But I guess it was alright."_

"Hopefully Gray will come back soon. I'd loved to see how everything plays out!" she slightly squealed in delight.

 _"Wow Luce. You make it sound like you're reading one of those romance novels. Chill before you explode,"_ Natsu grumbled under his breath.

Lucy glanced outside the window, seeing a few birds flew by, "Actually... I wonder when Natsu will be back... and Gajeel too..."

She sighed, "Probably not for a long while. "Dragon Slayers' training"... I can't even begin to imagine what it might be like."

 _"It's awesome! We destroy everything!"_ Natsu meowed loudly, _"And that mental head is hogging all the fun!"_ he yelled before hopping off the bed to go by Lucy's side.

He rubbed himself at the side of her boot, bring her out of her daze as she looked down at him, smiling, "Ready to go?"

 _"Yeah!"_ Natsu purred in response.

* * *

 _ **And so~**_

* * *

Surprisingly, the guild was quite empty today. The few members that were there, were either getting ready to go or were enjoying the silents.

Mira walked her way to the usual table the girls gathered at and placed two sheets of paper in front of Erza.

"What's this?" Erza asked as she rested her plate, that's holding a half eaten cake, down and picked up the papers.

"It's the receipt from the magic shop. I never got a chance to double check everything since I've been a bit busy running the guild," Mira confessed.

"Huh? Is the Master still away?" Wendy asked looking around, noticing he is indeed not around.

"Have you not notice all this time?" Carla asked from Wendy's arms, "He was gone for quite some time now."

"I know, I know, but I thought he would be back by now..." Wendy frowned.

"I think your sense are weakening Wendy. Even Lucy knew he was still gone!" Happy chipped in from his spot on the table, "Right Lucy?"

The mage in question was caught staring down at her thighs in deep confusion, "...I didn't even notice he was gone."

"Never mind," Happy sighed and returned to stuffing his face with fish, not even noticing he left both girls in a state of depression.

"Ahh um, Cheer up Lucy and Wendy-san! We were all distracted by Blizzard-kun and Igneel-kun cuteness!" Juvia tried to convince them.

Lucy looked up at Juvia, "But you knew he was gone right?"

"Umm-" Juvia looked away from them. It was pretty obvious that she knew. Juvia didn't even have to look know they were sulking even more.

"Oh interesting!" Erza beamed catching the their attentions.

"You see, odd isn't it?" Mira spoke.

"Indeed. Do you think it has something to do with them?" Erza pointed to Natsu and Gray casing each other around the guild.

"What would the potions have to do with them?" Lucy asked, not making the connections just yet.

"Can you ladies bring Blizzard and Igneel to the table please?" Mira asked sweetly smiling, but there's something behind the smile that made it sound more like a command.

Getting up, both Lucy and Juvia called out to their respected furry friends as they made their way over to them. After breaking up the chase, they head back to their seats and rested the little fur balls on top the table.

Erza looked at Mira, "Should you tell them or should I?" she asked.

"Well we don't know if it's true or not" Mira responded.

"Then ask them if they're Natsu and Gray" Erza spoke out loud.

"Wait what?!" Lucy laughed uncontrollably for a bit. It was so unexpected.

"When you're done laughing, maybe you can listen to what they have to say," a deep voice told, catching the group's attention and stopping Lucy's giggle fits as her mood soured a bit.

Gajeel was walking up to them with Levy holding Panther Lily in her arms.

"Hey guys!" Levy waved with one arm.

"Levy!" Lucy waved back, "So that's why you weren't here this morning!"

A light blush raised to her cheeks, "Um yeah... I saw Gajeel earlier today and he umm-"

"I was going to give him a piece of my mind!" Gajeel yelled pissed off.

"You saw Natsu-san?" Wendy asked the question on the others minds.

"No but if I did, he'll be most likely running around naked," Gajeel said with a bit of humor, pulling out Natsu's clothes from his bag and dumping it on the table; not too close to Erza's cake or he'll be dead.

"We found it coming out of the bushes near his house," Gajeel answered before they said anything.

"He didn't come to our meet up so I went on with the training. Then we had a thought something had happened to Fairy Tail and came back but I guess everything is okay, "Gajeel sighed tiredly then looked at the new comers on the table and started chuckling.

"You know what? I'm happy that I came back. Too see Ice boy and Blazing Rage in this situations makes it worth it!" he laughed.

"So they are Natsu and Gray!" Mira announced.

"Yeah it's pretty obvious that they are. What kind of cat would be pink? And besides, you can spell they're scent," Gajeel said and notice Wendy looking like she was about too cry.

"I-I mean it was really hard to notice it anyway! The potion really messes you up!" he tried to convince her.

"I think you need that Dragon Slayer Training more than they do Wendy" Carla sighed to the younger Slayer.

"So then that means," Juvia picks up Gray from the table and holds him close to her face, looking deep into his eyes, "Gray-sama came for Juvia when Juvia was out with Yori yesterday. Was Gray-sama jealous?"

Gray jumped,"What?! _No I-"_

 _"Tell the truth man!"_ Natsu yelled.

Gray whipped his head towards the kitten,"There's _no point anyway! She can't understand me! Only you!"_ he snapped back.

"Maybe we should find a way to turn them back before asking questions," Levy suggested.

"Porlyusica might have a potion to turn them back," Mira informed.

"Right. Lucy, Juvia," Erza started, "Carry Natsu and Gray to Porlyusica's house in the woods. Find out if she has anything to change them back. Also take Wendy with you as well. She has a soft-spot for her. Happy and Carla can go too," she commanded.

"It's not like I was going to let her go on her own anyway," Carla huffed to herself.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, over hearing what she said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Erza stood, "I have another slice of cake awaiting me," she said, holding her now empty plate in her hand.

When did she finish eating her cake?

* * *

 _ **And so~**_

* * *

Porlyusica growled at the unwanted guess at her front door. "What trouble have you gotten yourselves into now?!" she grumbled.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Well you see-"

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Porlyusica snapped, scaring them.

"You see Porlyusica-san," Wendy called,"Natsu-san and Gray-san accidentally turned themselves into animals after splashing potions on themselves," she explained.

"Hmm," Porlyusica looked at the victims being held in ladies' arms, "Are you two idiots?! Why would you do that in the first place?!" she yelled at them, making them sink deeper into their holder's arms.

Happy, who was hiding behind the others, took out a piece of paper from his bag and handed it Porlyusica, "It's the ingredients from the potion! Mira wrote it down for you!"

She looked over the list of ingredients carefully before handing it back, "Based on the herbs used, I'd say it'll last a day or two more before returning them back to normal."

"Really? That's great!" Lucy beamed.

"Juvia can see Gray-sama again!" Juvia cheered.

"Thank you Porlyusica-san!" Wendy grinned brightly at said women who grunt.

"Glad you're happy. Now can you leave now?!" she yelled before slamming her door shut on them.

Wendy giggled, "She seems to be in a good mood today!"

"Yeah sure," Lucy said before turning to track the path they came from.

"You know what..." Lucy stopped and let Natsu on the ground, leaving him quizzically looking up at her.

"What are you doing Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Exercise! Don't want Natsu to become a lazy cat right?" she explained.

"Yeah but-" before Wendy could argue back, Natsu took off running down the path.

"Juvia doesn't think that was a good idea..." the water mage stated the obvious.

"Happy make sure you don't lose him!" Lucy commanded as she began the chase to catch Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew ahead and actually didn't have to fly far from the others before stopping to see Natsu beginning to climb up a pile of lager rocks aside the path.

Lowering down to the kitten, Happy asked, "Natsu what are you doing?" getting a "mew" in response.

"Sorry I don't speak cat," Happy sweat.

The others caught up to where they stopped.

"Natsu what the heck! I put you down on the ground because I knew you wouldn't run away like an ordinary cat but apparently I was wrong!" the Celestial mage yelled.

Natsu just looked at her, _"Thought you wanted me to exercise? So I am! I'm climbing!"_

 _"She meant walk along side her dumbass,"_ Gray barked and Natsu stuck his tongue out in response, _"No way that's boring! This is much more of a challenge!"_

 _"Heh challenge? If you want a challenge,"_ Gray tried to wiggle out of Juvia's arm but with no luck could he escape as she held him tighter so he wouldn't fall.

Natsu busted into laughter, _"You can't even escape Juvia's grip!"_ he teased.

 _"She's a very strong women!"_ Gray growled.

"Juvia-san do you think Gray-san wants to join Natsu-san on the ground?" Wendy asked watching how he wiggles.

"But Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to run away like Natsu-san! He might get hurt!" Juvia cried.

"Let's be honest here, Gray is more mature than Natsu so I doubt he'll do that," Lucy confessed.

 _"Ha! Put down by your own partner!"_ Gray teased.

 _"Oh shut up!"_ Natsu hissed.

Juvia sighed and bent down to let Gray on the ground. Gray barked a "thank you!" before strolling a few feet into the woods to a lager -based off his height- boulder he saw notice before.

 _"If you can make it to the top, without any help, you win!"_ Gray announced.

 _"Do I get anything if I win?"_ Natsu asked as he went up to Gray, the others following behind.

 _"One free meal! Only one! Not the entire menu from the place of your choosing!"_ Gray told, _"And If I win, I get a free meal from you!"_

 _"Well I'm glad too say your money will be given for a good cause!"_ Natsu grinned, accepting the challenge.

 _"On three!"_ Gray yelled and they prepared to jump, _"One... Two... Three!"_

They leaped.

But not high enough.

The boulder didn't really have an edge, it was pretty much a smooth sphere, making it an unsuitable rock to climb on in the first place. Yet they continued trying.

The others stood there watching them confusedly.

"Is there something inside that Gray-sama and Natsu-san want?" Juvia wondered.

Lucy shrugged, "What would be inside in the first place?"

"I don't sense any magic coming from it. Do you think they just want to get on top?" Wendy added.

Carla sighed, "This is pointless. Happy," she called as she lowered herself to pick up Gray.

"Aye!" Happy chirped and did the same, picking up Natsu.

When they placed them on top, they both just sat there, looking much like they were sulking.

"What's the matter with them now? I thought they wanted to reach the top," Carla crossed her arms, watching them.

"Do you think... they were challenging each other?" Wendy asked.

"Oh for goodness grace we don't have time for that! They can challenge each other back at the guild! Or when they're back to normal!" Carla complained.

Wendy laughed, "I guess something things never change!"

"Guess so," the white exceed sighed.

"Come on you two," Lucy chuckled as she picked Natsu up, "How about we go back home and find something you can challenge each other with? Like an obstacle coarse," she suggested and watched as their ears peaked up to the idea.

"Really Lucy-san?!" Wendy asked excitedly.

"I figured it'll be fun! And if they want challenge then we'll give them one!" Lucy grinned mischievously.

"Sound fun! Right Gray-sama?" Juvia asked raising him high in the air.

 _"Yeah it does actually!"_ he barked, looking down at her and wagging his tail in excitement.

 _"I'm all fired up now!"_ Natsu meowed with uncontrollable excitement, _"Let's get moving back to Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

 **And that's all for now!**

 **I actually change a lot of my story while editing it. The obstacle coarse was never part of the idea but I guess it is now!**

 **Keep smiling!**


End file.
